HTTYD: Astrid Style
by babyshayd25
Summary: It's the story that we all know and love, except its from Astrid's POV. Some Hiccstrid but not till later, like the movie. I've taken most of the events from the movie and just switched stuff up. No, its not a gender swap but I still think you'll like it. My own twist to the tale. And a little of everything! Full summary inside. Rated T for very mild swearing. I'm paranoid.
1. Welcome to Berk

**Move over Hiccup! It's Astrid's turn to tell this tale.**

**It's the dragon tale that we know and love, yet, now loaded with an interesting feature… Astrid's story about How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Astrid tells the tale about life on Berk. Her mission: become the best dragon hunting Viking Berk has ever seen. But when sudden complications arise with a certain boy and a certain dragon, does her mission remain the same or will her heart get in the way of her head? The story you never knew until now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD… but I wish I did.**

* * *

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_**Chapter: 1 Welcome To Berk**_

* * *

_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery._

_In a word: it's sturdy. Berk has been here for nine years, but every house is new. The only problems are the pests._

_You see most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have…_

"Look out!"

My head shot up from my crouched position near a few barrels to see a Gronckle spin my way. It's eyes darted to mine and narrowed. With a hefty breath it shot a fire ball straight for me. I rolled away just in time to miss the sparks by inches.

"Dragons," I said breathlessly.

_Most people would just leave… not us. Were Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

_My names Astrid. Great name, right. Some of the best female Viking in history were named Astrid so if you have something against it… I'd keep it to yourself. Unless you want your tongue shoved in your ear… sorry. Charming Viking demeanor, don't you think?_

I ran past Viking after Viking. All of whom held axes at the ready and shields held in protection. When I ran by, a few would see me and call out. "Mornin'!" I waved to a few of them and continued my way to the villages' water tankards.

I passed by the forge on my way and saw Gobber holding a scrawny figure in his interchangeable hook-of-a-hand. I shook my head and quickly appeared at the tankard. I bent down and filled my bucket with water.

_I'm part of the villages' water brigade. My job is to fill buckets of water and dump it on burning buildings, boats, Vikings themselves, and so on._

Scanning the grounds, I saw a building in dire need of a beverage. Sprinting forward I saw my pals and fellow water brigade members follow my lead.

_Oh yeah. That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and…_

As I dumped my bucket onto the burning building a Nadder Head shot a stream of fire a few feet from where I was now standing. The flames leapt at my fur boots but I walked away with a confident stride. Was I afraid… not so much. But then my eyes caught a pair of familiar green ones.

_Hiccup… the screw up._

Hiccup was a scrawny teenager, about my age of sixteen. And believe me when I tell you, he wasn't much. Freya must have forgotten to give this kid some muscle because he was nothing more than a twig. Hiccup couldn't even throw a bola! He was as awkward as a three legged yak. His shaggy hair even reminded me of one. To sum it up, Hiccup was, well… a hiccup in the eyes of Viking kind.

I ran by the forge window and heard Gobber talking to Hiccup. "Alright! They need me out there." I turned and saw Gobber heading in the direction of a Gronckle. "You, stay… put… there," he said, then charged off with a strong battle cry.

Filling another bucket with water, I turned to see Hiccup racing out of the forge with what appeared to be a wheel-barrel of some kind. Another one of his stupid contraptions that he thinks will take down a dragon.

'Poor fool' I thought. 'All he wants to do is kill a dragon'.

_Because around here, killing a dragon is everything around here. _

_My own mission: be the best Viking warrior Berk has ever seen. And trust me just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't beat you up. In fact, I could probably beat almost every man on Berk._

_But, back to dragons. A Nadder Head can get you at least noticed. Gronckles are tough… taking down one of those would be impressive, but definitely not enough to get my attention. A Hideous Zippleback is exotic; two heads and twice the status. And the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings in Berk go after those ones; they have this nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire._

I dropped my bucket once the fires were out. Instead, I picked up my mother's battle axe and headed for the north side of the island. A sudden screech in the sky broke my stride. I looked up but knew I wouldn't see anything.

"Night Fury! Get down!" I shouted, as I dove for the nearest cover I could find. With a deadly explosion of fire, the docked catapult just off of Raven Point was knocked to the ground.

_Night Fury. The worst dragon Berk has ever seen. It never takes food, it never shows its face, and it never misses. No one has ever taken down one of those before… that's why I'm going to be the first._

I picked up my axe and headed for the center of the village. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were currently relaxing on a barrel shoving each other for a better view of the destruction.

"Move over! You huge ass is hogging the entire seat!" cried Tuffnut. Ruffnut looked at her brother with a disgusted look before she punched him in the jaw. "I'll move my ass over when you move your fat head out of my way!"

They continued to bicker between each other while Fishlegs watched on unenthusiastically. I would bet he was more interested in what his breakfast was going to be. Snotlout was busy flexing his beefy arms and kissing his biceps. I practically lost last nights dinner.

Shaking it off I walked up and perched myself behind the group, taking a seat on a smooth boulder. I picked up a rock and started sharpening my axe. Upon hearing the sound of the rock scrapping the axe, Snotlout stopped his kissing and turned to face me; a stupid grin plastered on my face. 'Oh, give me a break'.

"Well hey there, Astrid!" he all but shouted. He wiggled his eyebrows when he said my name. I could have smacked him, but I was still waking up and too lazy to care right now. I just looked down and continued to sharpen my axe.

"So you looked good today," he said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes wander over my body. I shivered inwardly. It felt like he was undressing me with his stupid brown eyes. 'Perv'.

A sudden girlish screech caught all our attention. I looked up from sharpening my axe to see Hiccup rounding the corner to hide behind a poll. Following him was a Monstrous Nightmare. It snuffed around for a quick second before deciding upon spewing flames at the pole. Hiccup cringed.

I didn't even move from my spot; too absorbed in the action that was taking place. Out of no where a sudden blur took the Nightmare and punched it away from and unsuspecting Hiccup. It was Stoick the Vast.

_Stoick the Vast. Chief of Berk. They say when he was a baby that he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Sure. Stoick is pretty awesome._

As the Nightmare flew off, Stoick turned to see his son cowering behind the burning poll. The pole gave way and caused a shower of sparks and flames to tumble down the hillside. The pole itself nearly crushed a few Vikings that were holding a net over a few Nadders; but letting go to avoid the flames of the oncoming pole ended up releasing the dragons, who so swiftly carried away our livestock.

_Oh, and one last thing you should know…_

Hiccup cringed as the dragons screeched and flew away. "Sorry… Dad." Yup. That little worm is Stoick, the strongest and most daring Viking in Berk, his son. And right now, I'm guessing Stoick would give anything to not be Hiccup's father. If he was a dragon he'd be spewing fire. "I shot a Night Fury though." I snorted.

_Relax. Hiccup didn't really shoot down a Night Fury. We've all heard him say this multiple times, and I'm pretty sure he only says it to lighten the mood. He thinks he's funny like that._

"Dad I'm serious! It went down just by Raven Point, if we can get a search party to…" Stoick shouted and Hiccup instantly quieted. I stopped listening for a few seconds and fantasized what dragon Stoick would be. Probably a Monstrous Nightmare and if Hiccup messed up as much as he did, Stoick would constantly be on fire and spewing flames. I smiled at my own thoughts.

I looked up to see Gobber hauling Hiccup towards his house. Gobber looked just as embarrassed as Stoick. While Stoick was Hiccup's father, Gobber was Hiccup's mentor, meaning whenever Hiccup failed, it meant that Gobber failed. Why Hiccup was apprenticed at the forge was a mystery to me, but hey, maybe it will help the little guy out… eventually.

As Hiccup passed by with his head hung low, Ruff and Tuff found the predicament to be incredibly funny; even Fishlegs chuckled softly. Snotlout cast a glance my way and smirked at his own fortune. "Wow! That was amazing," he said to Hiccup. "I've never seen anyone mess up like that. That actually helped!" Snotlout's words dripped with sarcasm and Hiccup's face began blushing a harsh red.

I remained quiet. Hiccup glanced in my direction but I didn't meet his gaze. Hiccup was the village screw up and just because I felt bad for him sometimes didn't mean I thought he was my friend or anything. And I most certainly did not like him!

"The rest of you, start with the repairs. Let's get this place ready for winter," Stoick said, picking up a hammer. Everyone else stirred and slowly dispersed; heading back to their homes to do any necessary repairs.

Snotlout turned to me with a smile. "So…" he began but I cut him off. I jumped off of my boulder and swung my axe over my head.

"Bye," I said simply, speaking to no one really. I wanted to get a few hours of training in before breakfast. Ruffnut looked up from her fight with Tuffnut and called out.

"Hey, Astrid!" I spun on my heel and faced her, giving my typical what-do-you-want look. Ruff was the only other girl in Berk my age, and even though we weren't entirely close, I still considered her my friend. Probably my best one.

"Astrid. You're going to the arena tomorrow, right? I heard that's when Gobber starts the dragon training." I smiled to my friend.

"Well what kind of Viking would I be if I wasn't there." I swung my axe in front of me for emphasis, nearly striking Ruff when I did. She jumped back in mild humor and I grinned. Ruff grinned back at me before she turned to continue her fight with her brother. With a final swing of my axe, I hefted it back onto my shoulder and headed for the woods.

I felt a sudden excitement wash over me. My goal was in sight. This was the beginning of something huge.

* * *

**Haha! Hope you liked it! I'll update soon. =)**


	2. The First Day

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_**Chapter: 2 The First Day**_

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!" cried Gobber as he opened up the doors to the arena. I was standing head of the new trainees, and because most Vikings had joined Stoic in last sea voyage search in trying to find the dragons nest before the ice sets over the sea for winter, the only trainees on the island were Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, and of course Fishlegs.

My eyes scanned the arena walls in front of me. This was it. Everything that I had trained for. From the early runs before dawn to the late night battle tactics I worked on with my mother; it all came down to this.

"No turning back now," I breathed. I took the first step into the arena and held my chin high with confidence.

The dragon training arena was located in the southern end of the island. It was probably one of the oldest foundations in Berk. Built into the side of a cliff, the arena had slippery granite floors that had been polished over the years due to the excessive heat caused by the dragons constantly blasting flames or fire balls.

Its stone walls circled around in a wide arc and ended with the only opening in which we stood now. The cage surrounding the top of the arena creaked in the wind.

"I hope to get some serious burns here," snorted Tuff as we walked further into the arena. I stood before the group in the middle of the arena, followed closely by Snotlout, 'A little too closely for my liking', I thought. Fishlegs held up the rear.

"I'm hoping for something smaller. Like a shoulder burn, or lower back," said Ruffnut, giving me a slight nudge as she said so. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… It's only fun if you get a scar out of it," I said.

"Tell me about it. Pain, love it…"

I turned to see Hiccup standing by the gate entrance, awkwardly holding a much-to-big battle-axe in his arms.

"Oh great! Who invited him?" questioned Tuffnut, with a not-to-pleased look on his face. I could easily reciprocate the look. 'He's going to get himself killed' I thought with a scoff. I could have placed a heavy bet on what everyone in the group was thinking at the moment… the same as me.

"Yer all here to learn how to fight dragons and whoever does the best in dragon training will get the privilege of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village," explained Gobber; as if we hadn't known.

I rolled my eyes when Gobber said 'his' but I let it slide. My eyes fixed on nothing in particular but I suddenly caught Hiccup's soft green ones staring at me. Mine stayed fixed with his until I looked away with a huff.

Why was he constantly staring at me? It wasn't like we were friends or anything. I mean sure, he might have a little crush on me or something, but at least he wasn't dumb enough to pull anything on me like Snotlout. Speaking of which…

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?" he asked with a smirk. Everyone around me began to laugh and poor Hiccup turned away blushing. I shrugged everyone off and turned to walk into the middle of the arena. 'As long as he doesn't get in my way, I won't kill him'.

We all lined up, including Hiccup, before several heavily locked doors. I made sure that in the line up Ruffnut was between me and Snotlout. I glanced at several of the growling doors as Gobber walked before us.

"Behin' these doors are just a few of the many species of dragons that yull learn ta fight," He walked toward a large door, that was shaking in the irons. "The Deadly Nadder" he said, gesturing toward the growling door.

Suddenly, a small and unfamiliar voice spoke and I flinched at the sound. "Speed: 8; armor: 16," said an enthusiastic Fishlegs. My eyes widened when I realized I had never really heard Fishlegs speak out loud. Gobber shook his head and continued.

"The Hideous Zippleback," he continued, referring to a very large door.

"Eleven stealth; time: 2!" I glanced at Fishlegs. He had a determined look in his eyes. I could only guess that he wanted to prove himself to the rest of us. He didn't have to prove himself as much as Hiccup would but because of his size he probably still needed to prove himself a fighter. I would have guessed, with that uneasy stare he had given Snotlout, that Lout had obviously commented on his weight and not in a good way. 'Poor kid'.

Gobber narrowed his eyes but continued. He indicated with his removable hand to a door blackened with soot and ash. It rocked on its irons too and behind the door the Nightmare bellowed. "The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fire power:15!" Fishlegs was practically hyperventilating from excitement.

"The Terrible Terror," he gestured to a screeching door.

"Attack: 8; venom: 12!" I nodded in approval. Fishlegs knew a lot.

"Can you stop!" cried Gobber. He adjusted his helmet with his only hand. "And finally… the Gronckle."

Fishlegs leaned toward Hiccup and whispered loud enough for only us to hear: "Jaw strength: 8." Gobber smiled as he laid his real hand on the lever to the Gronckle's door. We all tensed. My hand tensed on my axe.

"Whoa! Wait!" cried Snotlout. "Aren't you going to teach us first?" I took a deep breath. 'Don't panic. You lose focus when you panic. Just breathe…'

"I believe in learnin' on the job," said the blacksmith as he yanked the lever down. It gave way and out burst a spinning Gronckle. We all dispersed.

'Game time, Astrid! This is it!' I swung my axe into my right hand and rolled myself closer to the wall. 'Get out of the attention zone.'

"Quick! What's the first thing yer going ta need?" cried Gobber.

Hiccup's voice broke the panicked scene first. "A doctor?" he questioned; a mixture of sarcasm and fear soaked his words. I bit back a laugh. 'Focus.'

"Plus 5 speed?" questioned a nervous Fishlegs. My eyes scanned the arena until they met my target.

"A shield!" I shouted and dived in the direction of the nearest one. My arm slipped through the holster perfectly and I finished my dive landing in a crouching position.

"Yes! That's correct." Gobber directed over the roaring of the Gronckle. My ears stung and I winced when the Gronckle bellowed a few feet from me. I did a reverse tumble and landed in a full upright position by Snotlout and Fishlegs. "Yar most important piece of equipment is yar shield. If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield… take the shield." I saw Ruff and Tuff fighting over the same shield while three more of them lay by their feet.

"Take your hands off my shield!" shouted Tuffnut. His sister yanked the shield closer to her body and tried wrenching it out of her brother's grasp with no success.

"There's like a million shields!" countered Ruff.

"Take that shield. That one has flowers on it." Ruffnut's eyes widened at her brothers sexist comment. I even gritted my teeth at the comment. 'No Astrid! Focus.' I chuckled when Ruff ripped the shield out of Tuff's hands with a new-found strength, and smashed it on her twins helmet.

"Oops! Now this one has blood on it," she jeered. Then flew the Gronckle, which I had so stupidly forgotten about, and blasted the shield out of the twins hands.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, yer out!" The twins looked in a bit of a daze as they picked themselves up off the ground. Gobber chuckled. "Those shields are good for another thin… noise! Make noise and lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

I noticed that the rest of us had made a small circle around the hovering Gronckle. I started tapping my battle-axe to the metal framing of my shield. The others followed my lead and I noticed the Gronckle acquire a dizzy looking face. He shook his head and we all split off in several directions.

The Gronckle followed my path of travel and I headed straight for the granite wall. At the last second I dove out-of-the-way and the Gronckle took a nasty header into it. It stumbled and picked itself back up. Meanwhile, Gobber was saying…

"All dragons have a limited amount of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" called Snotlout as he ran back and forth, trying to avoid the pissed off dragon.

"No, six!" cried Fishlegs, not missing an opportunity to throw in his knowledge on the subject. He turned to face Gobber as the blacksmith appraised him and his knowledge. Little did Fishlegs know that the Gronckle had spotted him. It took a hefty gulp of air and shot a fireball, knocking Fishlegs' shield out of his hand. It fell to the ground burning and hissing.

"Fishlegs, yer out… Hiccup get out there!" Gobber shouted angrily. I looked across the arena and saw Hiccup nearly blasted by a fireball when he tried creeping from his hiding spot. Needless to say, he stayed right were he was.

I dodged the charging dragon with a side-wards role, but I didn't do it neatly enough. My legs weren't tucked in enough and I felt the dragons claws clip my calf. I winced at the pain as I landed in a crouch with my wounded calf sticking out to the side. I glanced over once and saw that it was already bleeding. 'Cool.'

I tried to do a reverse tumble; but, because of my leg and the awful dismount the backwards dive ended with me on my hands and feet. I growled. 'Come on! Focus!'

When I picked myself up, I realized who I had landed next to…Snotlout. He beamed at me. "So, I'm moving into my parent's basement, you should come by some time to work out. You look like you work out." 'Really? Now? In the middle of a lesson?' I shook it off and ran in the opposite direction of Lout, who ended up getting blasted.

"Snotlout, yer done." 'That's what you get for not paying attention.' The dragon spun around, noticing only two humans were left in the arena. It's eyes laid on me first and it charged with its head down. I pushed off from the ground and ran right at it. It gulped in a breath of air but before he could let it loose, I slid on the ground; passing directly underneath the thing and landed in another crouch.

Hiccup and I stood side by side. I watched eagerly as the dragon spun itself around searching for the disappearing targets. Hiccup spoke nervously. "So it's just you and me?" he asked. The Gronckle bowed its head again and charged us both. 'Time to pick off the weak link.'

"Nope. Just you," I replied and ran past Hiccup. He didn't react as quickly as I did, because a fireball hit his shield and caused the holster to fall off. He scrambled to chase down his shield and I turned to see the Gronckle follow him like I thought it would.

"One shot left," called Gobber in minor amusement. His eyes widened as he saw Hiccup abandon his chase for the shield and run straight into the wall of the arena. "Hiccup!"

I watched as the Gronckle hovered over the scrawny boy's body. 'Killed on the first day'.

Gobber suddenly kicked it into gear, noticing the danger Hiccup was in. He reached the two just as the dragon was about to spew his last fireball. Gobber reached into the Gronckle's mouth with his hook hand and yanked it away. The shot landed inches from Hiccup's head.

"That's six. Go back to bed you over grown beast. Yull get another chance!" shouted Gobber as he pushed the dragon back into its cage and locked the door. He turned back to the group of trainees.

"Remember… dragons will always," he looked down at Hiccup and emphasized, "always, go for the kill." He picked Hiccup up his fur vest and put him back on his feet. "Well… that's nough for today. I will see all of you at the Great Hall for suppar."

I dropped the shield I was still holding and switched my axe to my left shoulder. Gobber opened the doors to the entrance and lead the way out. I was about to exit after the twins, Lout, and Fishlegs, when I turned around to see Hiccup still looking at the burned circle in the wall from where the fireball had hit.

"Hiccup," I called out. He jumped at his name and turned around to face me. "You coming?" I asked as I cocked my head in the direction of the gate. "Or would you rather have another go with that Gronckle?" I joked.

I saw him smile lightly. "Uh-yeah… or no. Nope, no. I'm coming." He picked up his battle-axe and placed it on his shoulder; but it looked to heavy for him so he grabbed it with both hands and switched shoulders. I spun on my heel and winced when I felt fire lap at my leg. My calf was stinging and no doubt still bleeding, but I walked on with an even stride; masking my pain with set lips and gritted teeth.

Hiccup jogged and caught up to me. We stayed quiet for a few seconds, walking side by side through the brightening village. We must have trained for three and a half hours because the time looked to be about midday.

Hiccup trailed behind me slightly and his features were set in concentration. He was obviously contemplating something in that odd head of his. "What are you thinking about?" The question flew out of my mouth before I even knew my mind had been wondering about it.

He looked up in surprise. "Dah-ah… um… I was… eh-thinking, um, about…" he seemed to fumble for the right words. His eyes widened. "Your leg."

"What? Why were you thinking about my leg?" I asked. He looked up startled.

"What?… Oh no, no, no, no, no! I just noticed your leg. Your bleeding." he pointed to my left calf for clarification. 'That makes more sense.

"Oh yeah. Dragon clipped me when I went to do a dive. No biggy," I shrugged. He looked up and I was taken aback by the amount of concern I saw in his soft orbs.

"You should get it checked out by the Elder. You don't want it getting infected. Gothi will probably heal it for you." I shook my head.

"Nah. I'll be fine." We had reached the east part of the village and I turned up my walkway. "Bye."

Just before I entered my house, I turned and saw Hiccup racing toward the south side of the village. 'But he lives East. Where is he going?' I pondered his actions until he was gone from my sight. I pushed thoughts of Hiccup out of my head and walked inside.

The smell of freshly baked bread and pine wafted my face and greeted my nose with a little tickle that made my lips curl upwards. I could hear my mother pounding on a hammer upstairs, probably finishing up the repairs of the last dragon raid two days ago.

"Hi mom," I called out to her. Their was slight shuffling as my mom came out of her room downstairs holding a hammer in one hand and nails in the other. She even had nails in her teeth.

"Ii Asstrid," she said through a mouthful of nails. She then turned back toward her room and continued hammering. I walked over to our new wooden table and pulled off a piece of bread. It was still warm in my hand.

I glanced around my house. It was the average house of Berk. Two floors, with the second being a loft and the only other room in the house being downstairs. That room belonged to my parents and the loft belonged to me. My dad was with Stoic on the mission. My mom stayed behind for me.

_My parents. My mother, Dagna Hofferson, was one of the most well-known female Vikings in Berk. She was one of the few who actually took on a Nightmare and killed it. Alongside my father of course. Cnut Hofferson and Dagna Hofferson. Berk knew them as one of the greatest Viking fighting couples… well besides Stoic and his wife, but she had passed away nearly ten years ago… Hiccup was only seven._

When I finished my bread I walked over to the washing bowl. After scrubbing the dirt and sweat off my face I pulled up a chair and looked at the damage done to my leg. Three perfect scratches lined the side of my calf, surrounded by the blood that had leaked and was soaked up by my pant leg. The scratches looked cool, but weren't very deep. I'd be lucky if it scarred.

Just then I felt a presence near by. I looked up to see my mothers face hovering over me. "By tha looks of thins, dragon training went well, I'd suppose." she said, her Norse accent shining through. I shrugged.

"Well enough. I got this because I was sloppy in a dive and my timing was off." She simply nodded and gestured to the rips in my pants.

"Well git out of those so I can wash 'em and fix 'em for you." I stood up and removed my boots and leggings, leaving my thighs bare except for my armor skirt. I handed them over to my mother and she folded them and placed them with the other dirty laundry. "Anythin else interesting happen today?"

"Not really. The only funny part was Hiccup chasing after his shield." My mother looked at me as if she had seen Odin's ghost.

"Did you say Hiccup? He's in dragon training?" I nodded. My mother stared off at nothing. Probably in shock. "Well… as long as it keeps 'im out of trouble," she said. She turned to busy herself again with hammering the last boards into place but stopped before she grabbed her hammer. Instead she turned to me and took a step closer. Her face was inches from mine and I could tell that whatever she said next would be important.

"You make sure that nothin' bad happens to him, you hear? Stoic is a good friend and if that means looking after Hiccup, then well baby-sit him if we have to." My eyes widened slightly but I nodded in agreement. "Good. Now git yerself dressed and help me finish this house." She smiled and picked up her hammer. I ran upstairs, got dressed, than ran back down to help my mother with the work load.

* * *

"Where did Snotlout go wrong?" I rolled my eyes. 'He tried flirting with me while a dragon was attacking!' We were all gathered around the table in the Great Hall, enjoying dinner and talking over what had happened today in training. Gobber was going around the table, first telling us what we did good, then asking us on what we thought was bad.

"Where did Astrid go wrong?" he asked me. I self-consciously scratched at my now wrapped up claw marks. It had started to fester and my mother made me go see Gothi, the Viking Elder and healer, and she had it wrapped to keep out infection.

"My diving was bad. It was sloppy. I messed up on my reverse tumble too," I commented simply.

"Oh yeah. We noticed," scoffed Ruffnut. I could tell that she was jealous at my work today, partly being that she was one of the first ones out. I felt a nudge at my bad leg and looked up to see Snotlout gawking. 'Ugh.'

"No, no! That was so Astrid," he said with a wink. I would have punched him had Gobber not spoken up.

"She's right. You have to be hard on yerself. Where did Hiccup go wrong?" I looked up to see Hiccup walk in sopping wet. He was grabbing a plate with a single chicken leg on it and Snotlout kept sliding over to make sure Hiccup wouldn't have a place to sit at the table. Hiccup didn't even bother to. He picked up a cup of mead and sat at the table next to ours.

"He showed up?" snarked Ruffnut.

"He didn't get eaten?" jeered her brother.

"He's never where he's supposed to be," I answered, sounding the slightest bit annoyed. It wasn't my fault… everyone was just pissing me off.

"Thank-you Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manuel. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber stopped what he was saying and listened to the roll of thunder. "No attacks tonight. Study up." Then he left.

Tuffnut, who had been playing with a knife and trying to balance it on the very tip, finally registered what it was the blacksmith had said. "Wait… you mean like read?"

Ruffnut looked just as shocked. "While were still alive?" Snotlout joined in as well.

"Why read when you can just kill the stuff the book tells you about?" Fishlegs slapped down his empty cup and wiped his face.

"Ooo! Ooo! I've read the book, like, seven times! There's this one dragon that shoots boiling hot water onto its victims and then…" He was interrupted by Tuff.

"Yeah, there was a chance that I was going to read that…" His sister finished for him. "But now…" They both smirked and Fishlegs blushed. Snotlout pushed his plate aside.

"You guys read, I'll go kill a few dragons," he commented and got up to leave. Ruff and Tuff followed, shoving each other out-of-the-way and then trying to use the other as a cover from the rain. Fishlegs got up and followed them quietly. I watched on in silent reflect. I heard a slight motion and glanced over my shoulder at Hiccup. He was still sopping wet and his yak hair was clinging to the sides of his head. He looked even smaller than if he wasn't wet.

"Well, I guess we can share…" I pushed the book aside and got up.

"Read it." He nodded and I saw his cheeks grow pink.

"All mine then. That's- it… ah." I spun on my heel and started leaving. I wasn't the only one. A few straggling Vikings, the ones who had stayed behind, were also getting up to leave. I was almost at the door when I heard Hiccup.

"Astrid?" I turned and side-stepped from a male Viking who exited out into the cold, stormy night. We were the only ones left in the Great Hall.

"Yeah?"

He puffed out his cheeks and started looking around the Hall. "How's your, uh, your leg doing?" he asked, barely glancing my way, in fear of meeting my gaze.

"It's fine. Gothi looked at it, put some special cream on it so it wouldn't get infected, then wrapped it up."

He looked at me this time. "That's great…good. Dah, so- um…" He started rubbing his neck and studying something above my head. The light began to fade as candles burnt out and all that was left was two candles on the table where we sat. I waited. 'Should I just go?'

I was about to leave, when: "Astrid do you ever think that, dragons don't really hate us?" 'What!' I was completely thrown off by his question. I would be less surprised if Thor himself came down to Berk and stood in front of me, stark naked. I could barely manage a reply to his question.

"What?"

Hiccup scratched his neck then stared down at his boots. "Like… ugh, I don't know-like, like… they, um, they're not really- er… out to kill us or something?" My mouth dropped slightly.

"Hiccup… a dragon tried to kill you today and you're wondering why?" I walked closer to him and he continued to look at his feet. 'What does he mean not out to kill us! Of course they're out to kill us! They're dragons!' "Hiccup, those over grown lizards are deadly and dangerous. They want to kill us because they're wild animals who don't give Odin's shit about us." I was now standing inches from his face. "We have to kill them before they kill us, Hiccup."

I didn't expect Hiccup looking up just then. Our faces were inches apart and I would have jumped back, or smacked him, or pushed him, if it wasn't for his eyes. It was like staring into a dark sea of confusion filled with waves of sadness. I never thought 'lost' was something you could see, but I could see it clearly in his eyes. To my embarrassment I felt my breathing falter as his hot breath mixed with mine.

"What if I can't kill a dragon?" I stared at him for another second before I took a step back.

"Well, that's why you're in dragon training isn't it?" I told him, then spun on my heel and opened the door. I caught a glance of him with his head held down and his eye brows furrowed.

"Right… so, I'll see you-" I closed the door before he could finish.

I hugged my arms close to my chest and shivered, and not entirely from the wind and rain. I ran home as quickly as I could. I opened the door quietly in case my mother was sleeping. The fire had died to a lower burning level. 'She's asleep'. I quietly walked up the stairs to my loft, stripped down to my under garments, and crawled into the covers.

I shivered again, and this time not from the cold. I could hear his words clear as day in my mind, above the howling wind and pounding rain; as if he were lying in bed next to me, our eyes locked, his hot breath washing over my neck, filling my ear as he whispered to me…

…_Do you ever think that dragons don't really hate us…_ 'Of course they hate us… right? NO! Astrid, snap out of it! Don't let him change you. You are a Viking! Focus…' My last thought before I fell asleep.

I hadn't known what he had meant at the time… but I would soon find out.

* * *

**Fixed a few things. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. The Labyrinth

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_**Chapter: 3 The Labyrinth**_

* * *

_ I tucked myself into a perfectly timed roll and landed upright, several feet from the flames. I scanned the woods that seemed to stretch endlessly in all directions. I gripped the handle of my axe tighter and swung it above my head. I waited._

_Another high-pitched screech echoed through the silently burning woods and I rolled away just in time to miss a burst of fire land where I had stood. I crouched once more and scanned. Still no sign of this stupid Night Fury. I waited._

_A final screech in the direction of my left and I threw my axe in the direction of the foliage before it could deliver another blow. With a gut-wrenching 'SMACK' and another low growl, I saw the bushes stir. I smiled in success. I had actually hit the Night Fury!_

_I jumped up and started walking toward the direction of my axe. Once I brought back the dragons heart, I would become the greatest dragon hunting Viking Berk would ever see. I pushed back the leaves and rounded the bend to where I expected the dragon to be, but what I found surprised me._

_Hiccup stood with his head down, holding my axe. What was he doing out here? And where was the Night Fury? "Hiccup?" I asked. He suddenly looked up and I actually gasped._

_His eyes gleamed a familiar green but his pupils were fine lines, almost slits. They looked like dragon eyes and they looked so wrong. Before I could say anything Hiccup gave a toothy grin and I almost screamed. Razor sharp teeth sprang from his gums, again looking more fit for a dragon than any human being._

_I stood still in shock. His eyes connected with mine and I flinched when he growled. He let out an ear-piercing screech then lunged at me…_

I screamed and sat upright in bed; my body was covered in sweat and my heart was racing. I gulped in air as if I had just gone on a two-mile run. 'It was only a dream… A pretty weird dream if you ask me.'

Kicking the covers off of my legs, I rolled out of bed and stood up. My bare feet touched the cold wooden floor and I shivered. Berk could get cold around the winter times but it was still the rainy season and the temperatures remained cool throughout the day and night. I took a look out of my window and saw the first rays of dawn approaching. I had a little more than an hour to kill before dragon training would start.

Dream forgotten, I smiled as I pulled on my leggings and spiked skirt, making sure my pouch was securely fastened to my hip. Redoing my hair is always a pain, but if I didn't it would just get worse as the day goes on. Finishing off the braid and putting on my leather band and fur boots, I'm almost ready to leave, but I feel like I'm forgetting something. I glance around the room in confusion until my eyes land on my battle-axe. "Duh," I mumble to myself and swing it over my shoulder.

Racing down the stairs and snagging an apple from the table, I'm out the door with a running start. I take a huge bite out of my apple and start walking down the street. I thoughtfully chew my apple as I try to decide where it is I want to go throwing. I could go down past the sheep fields and throw a while in the woods, but I didn't want to startle any of the animals and possibly have to round them up afterwards, so I crossed that off my list. Up by the farming fields were a few trees that I could dig my axe into, but then there was the possibility of running into Mildew. I shuddered.

Tossing my apple in some random direction I glanced sideways and caught sight of the Haddock House. Then I remembered Hiccup, yesterday, running of in the wrong direction. I followed his path of travel from yesterday and smiled when my eyes met a happy sight. Today, I'm going to Raven Point.

Jogging out of the village and heading for the cliffs I enjoyed the surroundings of the quiet morning. Most Vikings were already up and wandering about, always with something to do or somewhere to go. I passed by the forge and contemplated sharpening my axe but decided against it. If I was just going to throw it around for a while and have it get duller, than why sharpen it now? I'll just do it after dragon training.

I made it to the outskirts of the village and entered the woods as the dawn light started cascading down through the branches. I was in a terrific mood for some reason. Maybe it was the idea that I was finally within lunging distance of my true destiny? Lunging distance was to broad. I was more likely in swinging distance! And speaking of swinging…

My eyes created the path of travel I was going to make, and I squeezed my axe more tightly. 'Three running steps, push-off that log, a forward flip, land then throw at that tree.' I pushed off and when I landed from my flip I flung my axe with a satisfying grunt. It swished through the air and landed dead center of the tree with a loud _thunk._ I yanked it out than started sprinting deeper into the woods.

The feel of having the wind whip through my hair was incredible. I always liked running as fast as I could, just to have the wind pull back on my hair and the wind whistle in my ears as I ran.

'Jump from that rock, push-off that tree, and throw it sideways at that one.' I did as I saw, and another successful _thunk._ I ripped it out and started running some more, jumping over logs and sometimes jumping up and swinging off of the low branches. Why didn't I come here more often? This was fantastic!

I ran the rest of the morning; jumping, diving, rolling, and throwing my axe until my arms were slightly sore. I stopped by a small creek and put my axe to rest on the ground. I dipped my hands in the cool water and gulped in the water they brought up. With a few more splashes to my sweating face, I got up and started walking back in the direction of Berk.

The only thing that would make this day great, would be a perfect dragon lesson.

* * *

My hopes of a perfect dragon lesson plummeted when I stepped into the arena. Instead of the usual open area we had seen yesterday, there was a gigantic labyrinth set up in the middle. I hate mazes. They always seemed so… endless. And they were incredibly frustrating.

We all walked in; me first, followed by the twins, Lout, Fishlegs, and finally Hiccup. Before Gobber said anything he pointed to the shields lying on the wall and we all walked over to pick one out. But, when we turned around Gobber was shutting the gate in our faces.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute! What are you doing?" asked Fishlegs, clutching his shield and bludgeon. Gobber turned and looked at the boy quaking in fear.

"Well," he said. "I don't want to be in there when I let that thing out of its cage." He finished with a chuckle then continued walking away. He popped up again, this time on the outside of the arena. "Alright! Everyone into the maze. In ya go!"

With hesitant steps, we all entered the wooden maze and parted ways. I waited in the middle of an intersection. 'Once he lets whatever dragon out of its cage, I got to make sure I don't get cornered.' There was a screech and I instantly ducked. I knew the sound. A Deadly Nadder.

I thought I could hear Hiccup talking but, then I saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut running through the maze further off than me, and I headed in the opposite direction. Then I heard Gobber.

"Focus Hiccup! Yer not even tryin!" I ran by Fishlegs and then cut another corner, just as the walls next to me began to shake. The dang dragon was on top of the maze. "The Deadly Nadder is quick and light on their feet," explained Gobber. "Yar job is to be quicker and lighter."

I thought I heard him chuckle, but Fishlegs screams covered it up. Their was a swishing sound then a few thumps. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he screamed at the blacksmith.

I rounded a corner and Snotlout ran around one too. We ran in front of Tuff and Ruff just as the Nadder poked its head out from one of the maze walls. Gobber was saying: "Find its blind-spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, then strike."

I turned glanced over my shoulder pads and saw Ruff's face contort in disgust. She gagged. "Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" she asked her brother. Tuff grunted then shouldered her backwards.

"If you don't like it then why don't you go find your own blind-spot." She shoved him back and got closer to his face, he met the challenge and locked his helmet horns with hers.

"How bout I give you one!" They both looked up when the Nadder screeched. Ruff quickly pulled Tuff aside and in time to miss the flames spewing from the dragons mouth. This time I did hear Gobber laugh.

"Blind-spot: yes. Death-spot: eh, not so much."

I jumped into the air and tucked myself into a somersault, rolling to the side and pressing my back against the wooden wall. Snotlout did the same, a little slower than what I did, but he finished and pressed against the wall next to me. We sat hiding for a few minutes until Hiccup rounded the corner. He looked up at Gobber.

"So how would one, sneak up on a Night Fury?" he asked. Gobber replied with 'no one had ever seen one and lived to tell the tale' with a bored look on his face before screaming for Hiccup to get with the program. Hiccup pressed further. "I know, I know… but hypothetically?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hiccup!" I hissed. He turned and I waved him over with my shield. He ducked down and raced over to crouch by Snotlout. I glanced around the corner but pulled back when I saw the Nadder in the next lane. I slowly peaked around and watched it. It was looking around another corner and I counted the seconds until it swiveled its head. 'Blind-spot, go!'

I rolled over my shield and finished standing upright. Snotlout followed me, and Hiccup followed him, but he didn't have enough momentum to carry his shield with him, because he landed flat on his ass with a _thump. _I heard the Nadder squawk and I instantly turned on my heel and ran. I rounded three corners before I bumped into the dragon.

I raised my axe ready to throw it, but was bumped out-of-the-way by Snotlout. "Hey!" I yelled. He gave a cocky grin.

"Don't worry, babe. I got this," he said and threw his hammer. Me and the dragon both watched the hammers path of travel as it sailed through the air and hit the wall, not even coming close to the Nadder. It swiveled its head to face Snotlout, and I would have sworn it was a 'Really, bone-head?' look.

I gave a similar look with a similar thought. Snotlout looked at me. "Wha- the sun was in my eyes Astrid! You want me to block out the sun? I could do that, you know, but I really don't have the time right now." he defended but I turned away. Instead, I started running in the opposite direction of Lout and wouldn't you know it, the Nadder followed me.

It slammed into the wall after I ducked down another path. Suddenly all the walls started coming down around me as one fell into another after another. I started panicking when my routes of escape started diminishing. The Nadder was practically on my ass at this point. 'Don't panic! Astrid, stay calm!'

My breathing hitched when I suddenly saw no more exits down the lane I was running. 'Training tactics: use that pole to push-off of, jump up on that ledge, then tumble over.' Worth the shot, and by what I could tell, my only option.

I ran up to the pole and pushed off with one foot. My momentum brought me up to the top of the wall, but I felt it shake underneath me as the dragon slammed into it. I jumped to the next wall, almost loosing my balance as that wall started to fall forward. Dragon flying behind me, and one more wall in front of me, I jumped over it completely and felt myself start to fall.

'Roll when you hit-' I looked down and saw a scrawny boy in my way. "Hiccup!" I screamed, hoping he would jump out-of-the-way. He didn't.

We collided and fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and weapons. I lost my shield when I was falling but had still managed to hold onto my axe. He cushioned my fall, slightly, and I saw the Nadders feet as it fell a few feet away, its claws missing me by only inches. It staggered then fell into a heap of rubble.

I tried to pull myself off the scrawny boy but found I couldn't get up. One of my legs was pinned under his bony one and my other arm was caught behind his back. I tried picking myself up and off of him, but I just couldn't!

Hiccup looked flustered with himself and his scrawniness. "I'll just-let, me-" I pushed my hand over his face and retrieved my arm out from his back. I tried to untangle my leg from his, but I just couldn't shake it the right way. Hiccup was absolutely no help.

Suddenly, Ruff was cackling and Tuffnut was whistling. "Ooo! Looove on the battle-field!" he jeered and cackled with Ruffnut. My eyes widened as I saw in my mind's eye how it must have looked to them.

Me trying to shake my leg and hips free of Hiccup's and Hiccup uselessly bucking to get his leg free of mine; to them it must have looked like we were… grinding! Oh Thor's beard! I felt my face suddenly get hot, and my temper spiked. I pushed myself up with anger and looked down at Hiccup.

"She could do better," Ruffnut smirked. I was going to kill this boy for getting in my way and making me look like an idiot in front of my friends. But before I could reached down to punch him in the face, a sudden squawk caught my attention.

The Nadder had just freed itself of mass of fallen walls, and its eyes just met mine. I knew what it thought. Sitting ducks.

I reached for the handle of my axe, readying to defend myself, but couldn't yank it up. I looked down. It was stuck in the wood of Hiccup's shield which he was still wearing. Oh for the love of Freya! I silently cursed that I hadn't gotten it sharpened this morning. I yanked again, but it still wouldn't come out. The Nadder approached, I yanked. Well if I can't use my axe, then I'll use his shield.

I stepped on his face and freed the shield from his arm just as the dragon was closing in. I swung with all my might, probably pulling my shoulder out as I did, and felt it connect with the Nadder's head with a _crack_. I watched as the Nadder's scaly face twisted in pain and it stumbled to the side. It opened its pained eyes and looked directly at me. I blinked.

In my chest I felt something twist. Like something was pulling at my life strings and playing a sad tune. Was I feeling…_bad_ for the dragon? That dragon! The one that just tried to eat me!

The Nadder turned away and flew over to its cage. It waddled inside and I watched as it slumped into the corner. Gobber closed the gate with a 'Well done, Astrid'.

My head was buzzing. What was this? Feeling _bad _for a Nadder. Screwing up in training? Getting flustered because of Hiccup? Suddenly his words were brought back to me. _Do you ever think that dragons don't really hate us? _I turned suddenly furious. This was all his fault.

I stood over his cowering body. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?" I asked him. More like demanded but whatever. He slowly stretched out and uncovered his head. His hurt green eyes met my fierce blue ones. 'All his fault!' He slowly shook his head and I frowned even more. "Our parents war is about to become ours." I swung my axe, pointing it at him, and he flinched away. "Figure out which side your on!"

Swinging my axe over my left shoulder I winced when it tightened uncomfortably. Great. Just Great! Now, I have a weak shoulder, a healing leg wound, and a scrawny kid for problems. My mothers words echoed in my ear and I groaned. _You make sure nothing bad happens to him, you hear?_

"Hear you loud and clear mother," I grumbled angrily as I walked out of the arena.

* * *

We were all gathered around a campfire listening to Gobber tell the story of how he lost his limbs. I can't believe a Monstrous Nightmare actually took his leg and hand off… I really couldn't believe it. No sarcasm. Gobber was known for his many 'true' stories, that happen only when no ones around to support for him later on.

I was only half paying attention and mindlessly picking at but not eating, the chicken I had smoldering over the fire. I bit my lip and picked off another piece of burnt chicken flesh before flicking it off over the cliff side. I sighed and handed it off to Fishlegs. "Want it?"

He looked at me and smiled, taking the burnt chick off of my stick and setting it down next to him. I started poking the fire with my stick and sighed, keeping my face in a solid frown.

Snotlout looked pissed and I could guess that it was because he made a fool of himself today. Ruff looked un-amused and Tuff was looking at nothing stupidly, and Fishlegs was chowing down on my burnt chicken. I glanced over the entire group like I wasn't even there, like I was on the outside looking in; until the color green brought me back into place.

His face was sullen and his eyebrows were furrowed together, like he was deep in thought about something; but his eyes were looking into mine. He seemed to not be paying attention either because they widened when he saw mine staring back. Without saying anything we both looked away sheepishly. I was determined to keep my blush in check but when I caught sight of the arena in the distance, my cheeks turned pink at the memory of us today.

"Ugh! I'm so angry right now!" shouted Snotlout, making me return back from my world of thinking. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon…" he glanced at me, "with my face." He gave a cocky smirk and failed to see my eye roll.

Gobber shook his head. "No, it's the wings and the tails you want! If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon… is a dead one." He looked at all of us with a yawn. "Yuaaaww! Alright. I'm off. And you should be too! Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly, but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare."

Everyone around the campfire seemed to be grinning except Astrid. Well maybe Fishlegs, but he looked like he was going to pee himself. I glanced over at Hiccup to see his reaction, but only found a skewered fish in his spot. 'Where'd he go?'

I got up and walked over to the archway leading to the stairwell. I looked down and saw Hiccup racing down the steps of the spiral staircase. Probably just wanted to get away before Snotlout could harass him or something. I shook my head.

"Yes it has! You've just never seen it from the left side!" shouted Tuffnut. My eyes widened. 'Seen what from the… on second thought, I don't want to know.'

I picked up Hiccup's fish feeling hungry and started warming it up. Fishlegs was the first to leave the Tuffnut and Snotlout left, leaving just me and Ruffnut. She looked at me from over the fire and I stared at my fish. I sighed when she plopped herself down next to me. "You want some?" I asked.

She pulled off some of the fish meat and stuffed it in her mouth. "I just wanted to say," she said through chewing, "that I'm sorry for making fun of you today in training." The words hung in the air and my mouth twitched into a half-smile. Ruffnut wasn't usually nice to people. She found being sarcastic and rude towards others was a simpler way of showing affection, like how I found violence a simpler way.

"Yeah, its fine." I said and offered her another piece, swiping one for myself. She took it and started chewing, and only when she swallowed did she start snorting in laughter.

"But come on! The way you two were tangled with each other today…" she trailed of in snorts as I held the skewered stick up threateningly. She jumped up away from me, but ran around to the other side of the fire; snorting and laughing at my flustered face. "The way you just so _happened_ to end up on top of him?"

I jumped up and raced around the fire, fish long gone over the cliff, but stick still in hand. My axe was at the forge getting sharpened. A little too late, though.

Ruffnut squealed when she saw me pursue her and she darted down the stairs. "Ruff! I was being chased by a dragon and he got in _my_ way!" I shouted, taking the stairs two at a time.

I reached the bottom and Ruffnut was happily sprinting away. I was just going to let it go, when she called out: "Freya… Astrid! You naughty girl!" That set my temper off like a Nightmare and now I was chasing after Ruff, screaming like Nadder and wielding the stick above my head.

We ran through the entire village until I finally trapped her between a barn that was blocked off by a few barrels and the forge. I thought about racing inside to pick up my axe, but decided against it. She squealed when she saw that there was no escape. I smiled brightly. "Oh come on, Ruff. Did you really think you could escape _me_ without sustaining some nasty bruises?" I questioned watching the girl scramble among the barrels. "I'm _Astrid_. What did you think was going to happen?"

Ruffnut turned around looking panic but I frowned when she smiled. "Well I don't know Astrid, but I'm sure your _boyfriend_ would know!" My eyes widened and she cackled.

"Ruffnut!"

"Well," she paused and put a finger on her chin. "That is…" she trailed off and looked at me wickedly.

"Don't go there Ruff," I threatened.

"…if you're not…"

"You're pushing it!"

"…to busy…"

"Ruff! I swear to Thor, if you…" I pointed the stick at her and she smiled. We were frozen in silence. Ruff held up her hands in a truce.

"Alright, alright…" she said, and I lowered the stick. Her eyes met mine and I saw the wicked intention behind them.

"Ru-"

"Humping him!" she squealed and I shouted. I threw the stick, which she dodged nimbly, then ran at her. 'She is so-' I was blined by my rage and hadn't thought clearly, like I always do, and had stupidly missed Ruffnut kick the barrel in front of her. I tripped over it and flew right by her, slamming into the other barrels. They broke and I was soaked with the water from the barrels. I picked myself up coughing and sputtering while I heard Ruffnut laughing behind me.

"Oh! _Astrid_ what did you think was going to happen?" I grunted when I tasted my own words and the badly smelling barrel water. I turned around and tried standing, but slipped on the now muddy water, causing me to curse while Ruff laughed harder.

"Ruff, you are so _DEAD!_" I shouted at the fading figure.

"Don't worry, _Astrid._" I bit my tongue when she emphasized my name. I hated it when things came around to bite me in the ass. "I won't tell a human being, about this… then again, _Tuffnut_ isn't human…" my eyes widened.

"Ruffnut!" I screamed, finally standing up and ready to run after her, but she was far out of sight. I grunted then kicked a broken barrel. My shoulder, my leg, now my pride… all wounded. I looked down at myself and sighed. I was caked in mud, and there was no way just the wash bowl would cover this. Before dragon training tomorrow, I'd have to go to the hot springs and bathe.

Suddenly feeling completely exhausted I started walking around the side of the barn and was about to leave when I noticed for the first time that their was smoke coming from the fireplace. Was Gobber here? He said he was going home to sleep, so why was he at the forge? I was about to drop the whole thing and call it a night… when a voice spoke out, stopping me in my tracks.

"Ast-strid?" I froze. No… that was just Gobber's impression of his voice it wasn't really… "Astrid?" I slowly turned around. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO…

He was standing in the doorway holding my battle-axe, freshly sharpened. His cheeks were red and by the heat I felt in mine, his were probably a shade lighter. His eyes were looking down at his boots and I felt like I might die.

"Astrid, your, um, axe. I-uh, shar-sharpened it, for um, you- oof!" He probably hadn't expected me to punch him in the gut and throw him to the ground. "Oh! Why would you do that?" he moaned.

"That was for the training!" I said crouching over him. He puffed up and pushed himself up onto his elbows. I hadn't really hurt him, and I was still really mad at Ruff, that the next thing I did was completely unexpected.

I swung my leg and kicked him hard… right in the groin. It was a low blow, something I don't do often. It was unfair and completely uncalled for, and I winced when he let out a strangled grunted. But now, I was too mad to care. "And that, was for _everything else._" He leaned back holding his crotch and moaned. I stepped over him and picked up my battle-axe.

I started walking away with him still lying on the ground, but for some odd reason, I found myself turning around.

Dropping my axe, I knelt beside him as he struggled to stand up. I offered my hand and he took it. The fact that it had just been on his 'man-hood' made me want to wipe my hand, but I resisted the urge.

I didn't say anything as he leaned against the forge trying to catch his breath. I watched as his face tightened in pain then relax once the air started flowing properly. I looked him up and down once, before biting my lip. "Don't you dare tell anyone, okay?" I tried sounding deadly, but to me, I sounded unsure. What in Hel?

"I swear," he breathed. He took his other hand off of his crotch, and I watch him take in a breath before pushing off the wall. His eyes opened and met mine. The silence could have killed a dragon.

"This night never happened." I stated. He nodded.

"Agreed."

I stood there awkwardly for another second, before I bent over and picked up my axe. I walked away without a second glance back. When I reached the safety of my home, I let out a strangled moan. He heard _everything!_ He had to of! There was no way he couldn't have. Ruffnut would have gotten a hoot out of this. She is so DEAD!

I moaned again and put my mud caked face in my muddy hands. I ran upstairs and peeled everything off, including my underwear, not caring that I was covered in mud. I jumped under my covers and pulled them up around my head. I was angry and tired, but mostly embarrassed, though I would never admit it.

Why was he at that damn forge so late anyway! Why? Why! Why, _Hiccup_! Why!

* * *

**Gah! Don't hate me, but it popped into my head while I was writing and I just _had _to throw it in! How could I not have! **

**Anyways, shout out to all you guys that followed, favorited, and reviewed. brdwygrl18, sara kickey, Love and Secrets, kat404, anubhav9454, 92fireDemon, and guests. And to those of you who read. Keep on reading!**


	4. Hiccup the Brave?

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_**Chapter: 4 Hiccup the…Brave?**_

* * *

The next morning I woke up thanking the gods that a certain boy had not entered my dreams as he had the night before. Honestly, had I dreamt up the boy once more, I just might have to go to Raven Point and jump off…

I let my thoughts go when I reached up and touched my face, feeling the dried mud plastered to my skin. The memory of last night came in a blur, and the only part that was clear as day to me was kicking Hiccup in the groin.

To my horror, I felt my cheeks grow hotter than a Terrible Terror's fire blast.

It was NOT because of the fact that Hiccup's…er-'masculinity?' was part of the memory, but because I, Astrid Hofferson, had let my aggression slip and lost control on some innocent boy…

Well, he wasn't _all_ innocent. I mean, he was there. Listening to Ruffnut's teasing while he hid in the forge.

I clenched my fists. Speaking of Ruffnut…

I flung the mud stained blanket off my body as a shower of dirt fell to the ground. 'Mother is going to kill me if she sees me like this.' Swinging my legs over the side of the wooden mattress, I stood up and shivered when the cold wood defaced my bare feet; grunting at the tingly feeling passing through my body. I slowly tiptoed across my room to pick up a new set of clothes and go to the village hot springs to bathe, when I realized that I would have to walk across all Berk to get there.

I cursed Thor under my breath. Why did the springs have to be so far away! What if someone saw her and told her mother? It was highly likely, and even though it was only just passed dawn, there would be many Vikings up and bustling about. Oh, Thor!

Putting on new leggings and some new bindings, I contemplated where it was I should actually bathe. The Docks? No, no. What if there were still some straggling fishermen who hadn't yet made it out to sea? I could always try my luck with the troughs at the barns, but that was another risk all together, plus I would end up smelling like yaks for the entire day.

Thinking of yaks made me think of Hiccup's yak like hair. I pulled on my boots as I thought about Hiccup and his hair.

"I wonder if it's as soft-"

I smacked my hand over my mouth as the words flew out before I could stop them. WHAT! Seriously, what was I doing! I was _Astrid,_ and I did NOT think of that dweep! Let alone his hair. Why couldn't he just be a good little screw-up and stay out of my life?

I picked up my axe with a huff, and walked downstairs still in deep thought; not giving a second thought about my mother and whether she was awake. I was too focused on beating Hiccup to a pulp inside my head. It wasn't until I stepped outside into the frigid morning air did I remember my intentions. 'Bathing, right.'

I quickly ducked underneath the barn, or rather, shed we had for storing water and food, and hid behind a barrel. It crossed my mind to just use a barrel of our drinking water to bathe, but I pushed the idea away, knowing very well that mother would ask me what happened to the barrel. I was now out of options…

Wait… what about that brook down by Raven Point? The idea came to me in a flash, but I grasped it just before it slipped away. I pondered on it for another moment. It was risky, but it was a Hel less riskier than the barn or the spring. I nodded. I really had no other choice.

I poked my head out around the side of the shed to make sure the coast was clear. If I stuck to the shadows and the outskirts of the village, the only real trouble would be passing the Haddock House. Taking a deep breath, I dashed out from the safety of the shed and sprinted behind the silent houses; axe still in hand.

'Thank Thor!' I breathed a sigh of relief once I passed by Hiccup's house and entered the tree line of Raven Point. No Viking had spotted me running through the village and I had managed to sprint by Hiccup's without the boy stepping outside and seeing me.

As I trudged through the forest in the direction of the creek, I felt the suns warming rays on my back and I smiled at the heat. The warmth seeped into every fiber in my body and I couldn't help but sprint to the creek in sheer joy. The sudden rush of happiness seemingly coming from nowhere.

Prancing up to the creek, I took a hefty swing of my axe and tossed it at the nearest tree, and it stuck with a satisfying _thunk._

I quickly pulled my clothes from my body and put a toe in the water. "Burrrr!" I hugged my bare arms to my bare chest. Might as well get it over with as quickly as possible. I took a deep breath and jumped in; trying to ignore cold blast as it enveloped my entire body. Thanks to the sunlight though the water seemed to be heating up rather nicely. That was Berk for you; always something.

When I surfaced again, I scrubbed away all the dirt and grime, and what had been dry before was nothing more than dirt clouding in the clear spring. I watched as the last deposit of the brown mud washed clean of my body and race off to follow the river.

I cocked my head to the side thinking about where the water ended up. I had never seen this river before and it intrigued me to wonder where it might end up in Berk. I looked around and saw that I had drifted a ways down from where I had first jumped in. Maybe I would end up in the ocean.

I was thinking about following it when a loud yell made my bones shiver and my body freeze in a crouched position. Was that a dragon? No, that sounded to human to be a dragon. So what was it? If it was a dragon, then I would be unprotected, even with my axe close by. If it was a Viking, and they caught me…

Racing over to the edge of the bank where my clothes were, I jumped out of the water and grabbed my axe and yanked it free. Whether it be a dragon or Viking, somebody was going to lose a head!

I pulled on my clothes quickly and scanned my surroundings. I listened to the sounds of birds and little animals, but I didn't hear the yell again. That's odd. I could have sworn…

Just then, some rustling came from the bushes ahead of me, and I tensed; grabbing my axe in both hands and swinging it high above my head.

_Rustle, rustle… 1...rustle, rustle…2...rustle, rust-_

When the lanky figure strode out from behind the bushes, he nearly missed the throw of my axe. He yelped and fell to the ground instantly. I stood over the cowering figure sprawled out on the ground; yak hair sticking out in all directions and his green eyes shut tight in fear. I clenched my fists.

"Hiccup! What in Thor's name are you doing?" I yelled. He glanced up frightened. Then his face turned to curiosity.

"Astrid?" His eyes grew wider when he saw that it was me, and even wider as I yanked my axe free of a fallen log. "A-Astrid! Wha-What are you doing? Out-out here?" He asked, picking himself up and smoothing out his furs. I turned to him scowling.

"Why should I tell you?" I demanded. It wasn't really a question. Just more like a statement. I looked him over and noticed that he was soaking wet. "Why are you soaked?"

His eyes shot down to the ground and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Dah… I, um-just that… I? Hmm, well it… haha…" His words died at the edge of his mouth and I had to step closer to hear him. He looked at me again and he blushed slightly. "I was, um, walking. And I slipped. Fell in." He gestured to the water and I rolled my eyes. His blush faded and he frowned. "Why are you all soaked?"

My eyes glared daggers at him and I saw him cringe in fear, as if I had hit him though I was seriously thinking about it. "None of your business!" I opened my mouth to say more, but closed it again. If I told him that I was actually bathing here, he might be tempted to tell everyone else about the reason and about last night.

Last night… I never told him to tell anybody. What if he told the gang? I, Astrid Hofferson, would _not_ stand for my reputation to be ruined.

I reached out and grabbed the laces in his shirt and pulled him close; snarling inches from his face and raising my axe for good measure. "If you tell anyone about last night, I will kill you. Got it!" I snarled. He nodded his head vigorously. The overwhelming smell of fish suddenly molested my nose and I pushed him away from me; scrunching up my nose to be rid the stench.

He stumbled backwards and tripped, landing on his back with a _thud._ He grunted in pain and at his own failure to seem any less stupid in front of me. I snorted and left him there; walking casually back towards Berk.

Like he could be any less stupid… he's already last on my list. I probably wouldn't even know his name if it wasn't for the many times his father would yell or scream it. Forever and always, Hiccup the Screw-Up…

I wouldn't realize that 'forever and always' had an end date.

* * *

As soon as I saw Ruffnut, standing next to her brother at the edge of the arena, I calmly walked over and made sure she didn't see or hear me coming, before I raised my battle-axe above my head and brought the flat side down on her helmet with a delightful _clank!_

Ruffnut yelped in pain, and dropped her spear. Clutching her head, she spun around and faced me. I gave her an evil smirk while Tuffnut beside me laughed. "Astrid!" she screamed, rubbing her helmet. "What in Odin's name! You almost dented my helmet." I rolled my eyes and placed my weapon back on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "That was for the mud bath." I said with a smirk. She returned it and began snorting. I pushed her and she fell into her brother, and both toppled to the ground. Tuffnut looked confused and Ruffnut kept laughing. "And that's for everything else!"

Ruffnut glanced up at me and I caught the smirk that would have made Loki very proud.

"Oh, yeah… Tuffnut! Did I tell you about-oof!" I smothered my hand with her mouth and wrestled her to the ground. Luckily, Tuffnut lost interest in our scuffle and got up to go talk to Snotlout. Once he left, I hissed: "Don't you dare tell anyone about last night!" Ruffnut's eyes brightened and I knew she was smiling.

"Nun eeben hm?" I looked down at her and removed my hand from her mouth, wiping it on my leggings because she had spit on it.

"What?"

She smirked. "Not even him?" I turned around and saw Hiccup walk in, still slightly damp. I gritted my teeth and glared down at Ruff. She only snorted more. "Don't worry, Astrid. I've got you."

I rolled my eyes but helped her up anyways. I could always just hurt her if she ever said anything, just like I could hurt Hiccup if he said anything. At least Ruffnut didn't know that he had over heard us last night. I would have blushed at my thinking, had it not been for Gobber carrying six buckets of water.

Without a word he walked up to me and Ruffnut, handing us each a bucket. "Take these. Astrid with Ruffnut. Tuffnut with Snotlout. And Fishlegs with Hiccup." he said to each of us and shoved the sloshing buckets into our arms. We all shared glances and stared at him questioningly.

Fishlegs was the one to ask. "Um… Gobber, sir? What do we need these for?" Gobber didn't answer directly. Instead he wobbled over to a dragon door, which I recognized as the Zippleback's door. I could almost detect a snicker.

"Today is about teamwork." He lifted the handle and the doors burst open, releasing a green nauseating fume into the air. I scrunched my nose and tried breathing in through my mouth to lighten the stench. Me and Ruff became enveloped with the fumes around us, and soon, I couldn't see the rest of the trainees. All I could hear was Gobber.

"The Hideous Zippleback, is _extra_ tricky. One head shoots gas, the other one_ lights_ it! Yar job is to know which one." I glance over at Ruff and she has the same look in her eye bounced around in her blues as did mine. Seriously, this guy is nuts.

My heart starts thumping and I fight to control my breathing. This is one of the greatest feelings in the world, next to running. The exhilarating sensations, that just seem to buzz straight through to your core, warp around your body and refuse to let go. I smile to myself as me and Ruff face back to back.

In all honesty, I'm slightly terrified. Not that I'll be killed but because I don't want to make a mistake. But, I'm _Astrid. _How can I?

I hear someone hiss a few paces to my right. "Will you stop that!" the voice whispered. It was Hiccup's. I scrunched up my face and furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. Poor Fishlegs has to deal with Hiccup the screw up…

"There!" shouts a voice that I match with Snotlout. Suddenly I feel cold water cover my front and soak through my clothes. Great! I grunt in frustration and I can now see Snotlout and Tuffnut through the green smoke. They threw their water at us!

Ruffnut was equally annoyed. "Hey! It's us, idiots!" she said snarling. I scoffed. The boys looked at each other. Tuffnut snorted.

"Wow… your butts must be getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." I saw Ruff's arm tense around her bucket. Yup, she's pissed. I glanced at Snotlout and found him eyeing me like I was a piece of meat.

"Not that there's anything wrong, with a dragon as a female." My mouth would have dropped open had I not bit my tongue. Asshole! What a perverted bastard!

I simply walked up to him and clocked him in the jaw. He fell to the ground with a _thunk!_ I saw a brown blur fly by my side and heard it _crack_ against Tuffnut. I smiled. Shows him just what Ruff thinks.

Tuff was already on the ground when he started shouting. He was sitting there one second, then the next he was pulled in to the remaining smoke. I jutted my hand out for Ruff to stay back and focused my hearing. I listened for the slightest swish of feet, or the growl, or flick of a tongue, but only heard Tuffnut's shouting.

A heavy force brought me off my feet and had me face down on the ground instantly, bucket rolling empty beside me. Oh Hel! That cursive dragon's tail got us! Stupid!

Tuffnut's cries of pain got louder as he came back into the light, stumbling over his sister in the process. "Oh I am hurt! I am _very_ much hurt!" he yelled, limping over to Gobber. I watched him go in disgust. How could I be so careless.

A large foot landed several paces from where me and Ruff were laying and we scrambled to get away. Where was my axe? I looked back to see the Zippleback finally come into view and head straight for… yup, you guessed it. Fishlegs and _Hiccup the Screw-Up._

Fishlegs was blubbering to himself until he dumped the water on the dragon's head. It opened its mouth growling; the green gas falling out past the teeth. "Oops." Fishlegs whimpered. "Wrong head." The Zippleback let out a horrible cry and covered Fishlegs in the green mist. Gobber shouted.

It was just the dragon and Hiccup now. Oh no! That boys as good as dead now…

"Now Hiccup!" shouted Gobber and Hiccup lifted the water over his head. But, of course, the water didn't even reach the towering dragons mouth. He cursed to himself and fell flat on his back with the dragon sparking, ready to blow Hiccup to smithereens. "Hiccu-" Gobber stopped in awe and so did the rest of us.

Hiccup was slowly standing up with his arms outstretched. My mouth dropped to ground when I saw the dragon actually _backing away_! "Back! Back!" He shouted and thrust his hands at the dragon who continued to back up.

My head started swimming. What in Loki's name was going on! This had to be a hoax. Daydream? Nightmare? That couldn't really be Hiccup the _Screw-Up,_ could it? This can't be!

"Now think about what you've done," he taunted and thrust something into the cage that made the dragon shudder and push further back into its cage. Hiccup closed both doors then turned to the rest of us. Noticing our shocked faces, Hiccup brushed his hand through his brown hair and blushed a little. "So are we good?"

I'm still staring at his retreating figure as he shuffles out of the arena quickly. Ruffnut nudges my shoulder. "Astrid, your drooling." I whirl around and slam my hand into her shoulder. She grips it in pain.

In fact, I was doing the opposite of drooling. I was fuming! How dare he! How dare he do something like _that_, and make me look like a fool!

Tuffnut approached us with a grumpy look on his face. He somehow seemed to read my thoughts and he smirked. "Well I guess Hiccup the Screw-Up just became Hiccup the _Brave._" My eyes widened. WHAT! No! NO!

"You're kidding, right? That was a hoax. A fluke!" I screamed. It had to be! It had to be. It had to _be!_ I was already fuming and what Tuffnut said next made me furious.

"I guess that makes you Astrid the _Screw-Up_ then…" His screams could be heard all across Berk as I chased him, swinging my axe above my hair and screeching like a Deadly Nadder. To the Underworld with self-control. Someone's loosing their head!

* * *

**So sorry for not updating sooner. I've actually had this for a while, I just couldn't get it loaded. Well it is now, so anyways. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed! See you soon!**

**P.S. I was thinking about a new story. It's a modern AU version. Check out my page if you want to know about it, and I would love some thoughts on it. Thanks!**


	5. Dragon Days and a Mouth Full of Slime

**No way! You guys are awesome! A dedication to all my followers, favorites, and reviews. You guys are great! I love hearing reviews from you guys and I love to know what you guys think… even if it's "BRAINS!" for you Zomboy!**

**Anyways, new update, and I didn't know whether I should have written it like this, but I figured dragging out each session would be pointless so please don't hate me!**

**Astrid gets super jealous of Hiccup now, and Hiccup has Hiccup problems. I've also tried to develop Astrid as a character that will ultimately lead to her and Hiccup, well, you know. Just read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, rightful owners are rightful owners.**

* * *

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_**Chapter: 5 Dragon Days and a Mouth Full of Slime**_

There is _no-way_ that this is happening! Hiccup the _Screw-Up_ is actually… well, _not _screwing up! I can't believe this!

Today I walked into the arena thinking that I could get an early practice in before training, only to find Hiccup already there and waiting by himself.

He seemed to be deep in thought, like he usually was, except he was unconsciously massaging his arm. I noticed when I stepped closer that he had a few new bruises and scrapes. I figured that it was probably just from working in the forge, but I couldn't help the frown as it crept onto my face.

His head snapped up when my foot scuffed against the ground. "Ah! As-Astrid!" He jumped backwards only to trip on a shield by his feet. He fell backwards with a _thud_ and I snorted. Yesterday, was definitely a fluke… that is what I thought.

Gobber appeared, as did everyone else. "Alright!" screamed the blacksmith. "Let's see what ya've learned," and he released the Gronckle from its cage.

I gripped my axe tighter and with a one-handed back-hand spring, I launched just out of the dragon's reach. I watched as it slammed its head into Tuffnut and race forward to attack Hiccup. I clenched my jaw and waited for a scream, a wail, something that would signal distress from the seventeen-year old…

I glanced over and saw the Gronckle perched on its side with Hiccup standing triumphantly over it.

My jaw dropped as did everyone else's. I didn't even get to hit the thing!

It took about five seconds of silence before Gobber snapped out of this shock and rounded up the Gronckle back into its cage. He turned to our stunned faces and Hiccup's slightly embarrassed one.

Gobber coughed and nodded. "Right. So-eh, um… good lesson. Uh- tomorrow, then?" Then he turned away and left the arena.

Hiccup dashed out first, followed quickly by Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Snotlout and Tuffnut shared a glance and followed them as well. I frowned.

What in Thor's name was going on? Why was Hiccup suddenly the hero? He took down two dragons on a fluke. So why did my friends follow him like lost baby ducklings! Seriously!

I grunted and left the arena, following after the brigade and holding up the rear. I was still frowning when I caught up to the group at the bridge.

Fishlegs was practically on-top of Hiccup, asking him a thousand questions at once. I scoffed at Ruff's face. She looked like she was… _admiring _the screw-up, drooling over him, no less. Even Tuff and Snotlout were complimenting Hiccup.

Heat rose to my cheeks and I clenched my teeth. A twinge of jealously had risen inside of me and now continued to fester in my chest. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with everyone else! I did not get jealous, and certainly not towards _Hiccup_.

"…I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!" shouted Snotlout. Hiccup laughed softly and Fishlegs continued to blur questions with comments. Hiccup suddenly stopped short.

"Oh! I left my axe in the arena," he said as he spun around and almost ran into me. I snorted and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I'll catch up with you later."

I shook my head and stood with the group as we watched Hiccup race toward the other end of the bridge. My eyes caught Ruffnut's face again. Fire from my chest flared and my entire body shook with anger. I clenched my fists and turned to the group.

"What in Odin's name has gotten into you guys?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me with stunned and slightly scared faces. They should be scared. When I'm pissed, punishments are harsh… and painful.

I put my hands on my hips and stared down the group with daggers. "Are you all really tripping over yourselves to give_ Hiccup_ your applause? Yay- hurray! Congratulations on _not_ screwing up _this _time! Have you guys forgotten who Hiccup really is?" I looked at everyone and waited for an answer.

For a moment, no one moved and I inwardly grinned at my success in putting Hiccup back in his place. Until Ruffnut spoke up.

"Magni's sake, Astrid. Don't be upset because Hiccup's beating you in dragon training," she said with a satisfied smirk.

Her smirk only grew when my jaw dropped open. I shut it and felt my face tighten in anger. 'How dare she! She, Ruffnut, call me, Astrid, a loser! I should kill her. Set her straight!' But, all I said was: "I am not losing to that _screw-up!_"

It probably didn't help that I stamped my foot like a child and pouted afterwards. I felt much more like a child than a six-teen year old girl. But, for the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to pout and let my walls crack for a second.

Ruffnut snorted, while Snotlout and Tuffnut chuckled softly. Even Fishlegs laughed at me. My face dropped as the group burst into laughter.

"Gods, Astrid. If I didn't know you better than these dweebs, I would say that you were jealous." My eyes shot to Snotlout as everyone burst back into laughter. I physically flinched at the comment, part-flirt with part-stupidity, but a hundred percent insult.

I bit my tongue as I realized that my friends would never have said anything like that in front of me. At least they never did until dragon training. Since they thought _Astrid Hofferson _wasn't as good as she made herself out to be.

I felt my walls reinforce themselves and my anger slide from my head to my hand. It connected solidly with Snotlout's nose and he doubled over in pain. It was probably broken, but I walked away anyways. That'll teach them.

But I mentally smacked myself. The only reason they had to be taught was because I couldn't control myself. I let my walls crack under the pressure. And they saw things that they shouldn't see.

Once I was out of their sight, I sprinted through the village and raced for the woods. Raven Point had become the number one place that I would race to and clear my head. Throwing an axe was always good, but I had left it back in the arena today so Gobber could sharpen it again, since the last time was nearly two days ago. And sometimes, I just wanted to be alone.

I reached the spot where I met Hiccup that one time and slowed down until I found the stream. I took off my boots and sat on the edge and let my toes drift in the current.

Why was I so weak? Could it be because of Hiccup? It had to be because of Hiccup. He's just the screw-up with a lucky break. It'll pass…

Even as I told myself that, I said it with uncertainty. Another thought hit me and I shivered. 'What if Ruff is right and I lose to Hiccup?' "What if I don't…" I bit my tongue and closed my eyes. Tears burned behind the lids but I refused to let them fall.

"No." I said it weakly but the power was still behind the words. I opened my eyes and my vision turned from blurry to clear. "No. I will not be degraded by this…this _screw-up_!" I stood up quickly and picked up a near-by rock, throwing it as far as I could throw it. It disappeared into the under-brush and a grin appeared as animals scattered around me.

'I am Astrid_ Hofferson_. Daughter of the Great Hofferson's and I will not let some puny boy stand in my way.

* * *

It seemed that the Gods just hated me because for the next few days, Hiccup beat each dragon before I could even lift a finger. Each day he showed us a new trick for defeating dragons.

Each day, more and more Vikings showed up to see our training, and every time Hiccup brought down a dragon, they would applaud.

In the fight with the Nadder, I was fully confident that I could beat Hiccup and Gothi would think me the student who won. As soon as Gobber lifted the handle, I sprang forward and threw my axe at the Nadder. My axe hit the spikes on its head, but the lizard nearly squawked in agitation.

It charged me and I dove out-of-the-way. It ran for Hiccup and I ran for my battle-axe. With a warrior's cry, I ran at the dragon with my weapon in hand. But before I could reach the two, the Nadder crumpled to the ground, leaving Hiccup to stand triumphantly before it.

His eyes caught mine and I looked from him, to the dragon, then back to him. The weight of my axe suddenly became too heavy and it sagged on my shoulder. If I could have seen my face then, the only word that seemed to fit would be 'Defeated'. Or maybe 'Weak' would be better.

Each day he got better. Each day he got new fans.

And each day I got angrier.

The night of the Nadder fight, everyone was casually relaxing and eating in the Great Hall, but as soon a Hiccup walked in, everyone was in a mad dash to sit beside him. I slammed my cup of mead on the table in frustration. The flare of jealousy returned when Ruffnut decided to get cozy next to Hiccup and I left in a rush. My axe got a real workout in Raven Point that night.

* * *

The next day was a fight with the Terrible Terror. When Gobber released it from its cage, we all looked down at the small dragon and I smirked. Hiccup may be beating me now, but this was too easy. Tuffnut snorted. "Ha! That things like the size of my…" The Terror lurched forward and latched onto Tuffnut's nose. "AH! GET IT OFF!"

I was about to pull the dragon off when it's attention suddenly darted to a beam of light touching the ground. It jumped off the crying boy and began to chase the light. I watched in horror as Hiccup, with the use of his shield, cast the light onto the ground and guide the Terror back into its cage.

Tuffnut had recovered from his assault and stood behind me. "Wow, he's better than you ever were." I turned on him and made his already red nose even redder.

When I turned back around, I saw a pair of familiar green eyes reach mine. Except this time, a smile was on his lips. That smile burned into my head and I clenched my fists. So now he's _gloating_!

I was about to say something absolutely snarky, but the roar of applause drowned out my words. I glared at the Vikings, but my glare instantly fell when I noticed Gothi nodding approvingly. She couldn't possibly think that…

With a grunt, I turned from Hiccup and his new fans and walked out of the arena. Before I slipped out, I grabbed my axe with full intentions of giving it the workout of a lifetime. I sprinted to the bridge and continued to run through the quiet village until I reached Raven Point.

I snarled and listened to the rapid beating of my heart and the quick panting as I tried to catch my breath. 'Front flip over that log, push-off from that tree, and behead that bush'. I did as I thought and swung with all my might. The bush top came away in a clean slice. I stared at it for a second before giving it a second hack. "Screw Hiccup," I whispered irritatingly. Another hack. "Screw Ruffnut." Hack. "Screw Snotlout, and Fishlegs, and Tuffnut," hack, hack, hack, "and Vikings, and Gothi, and… AHHAHH!"

I threw my axe at a nearby tree and it stuck perfectly. The adrenalin in my body sky rocketed and a devious smile crept onto my lips. I ran up to it and yanked it out. I inspected my handiwork on the tree for another second, then ran and threw my axe again. And again. And again. And again.

Oh Thor, I just wanted to kill something! With this much adrenalin I could take on _ten _Night Furies in a pinch. Make everybody shut up about the fabulous Hiccup. "That… that stupid," I threw my axe and it struck a nearby tree, "idiotic," another throw, another tree, "self-centered, low-life, little… yak licker! GAHH!" I jumped over another log and poised myself to strike the nearest thing in sight…

Which just so happened to be a scrawny yak-boy in a ridiculous outfit. I froze, arm raised above my head and axe in hand. His wide green eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a second. A million questions ran through my head at once, but the big one was: 'Why was he out here in _that_?' I opened my mouth to question him, but he turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

"Hiccup?" I jogged to catch up to him. "Hiccup, stop!" But he didn't. He rounded a boulder and I jumped on top of it, ready to tackle him to the ground, only problem was he suddenly disappeared. I slammed my fist down and started walking back toward the village, still listening to see if Hiccup was really just following me, but I heard nothing once I reached to edge of the village.

'That was so weird. Why in Freya's name would Hiccup be in the woods? It's not like he's training…'

My head snapped up immediately. No, it couldn't be. It was a ridiculous idea… but it did explain a lot. If someone was helping him… "No, Astrid." I deadpanned. "No one would want to train that loser." I gripped my axe tightly and arrived at my home in minutes. I walked throw the door to see my mother already waiting for me… with soap and cloth in hand.

"You, my dear… stink." I chuckled silently but nodded anyways. It was ladies bath night at the springs so it was the ideal time to bathe without worrying if any men saw you. I tossed my axe aside and followed my mother out the door toward the hot springs.

Later that evening, the sun had just set and I was busy sharpening my axe while my mother was stitching up some of my tarnished clothing. We sat in a peaceful silence around the fire as the pot on the stove boiled with stew. The aroma wafted throughout the house and whenever I took in a breath, my stomach would growl in anticipation.

Suddenly my mother gasped and my head swiveled in her direction. "Oh no! I forgot the soap at the springs," she cried. She turned to me, and said: "Ye'll have to go fetch it then. That's our only soap and I don't want to waste anything on buyin a new one." I huffed and set my axe down.

I left the house and sprinted down towards the springs to where we had washed up early that evening. It was a bit hard to search the black ground with very little light from the moon, but I managed to bump my hand into my intended target within minutes of searching. How she expected me to find the thing, I wouldn't…

I was passing by the forge on my way back to my home, when something clattered from inside. I turned on my heel and looked at the dark building. No smoke was coming out of the chimney and no light was coming from inside, plus the doors were closed, making it awfully believable that whoever was inside, didn't want to be found.

"Hiccup?" I called for the second time that day. I walked closer to the doors and readied myself for what was inside, but Hiccup beat me to it as he jumped out of the doors and quickly shut them.

"Astrid! Hi, Astrid. Hi Astrid, hi… Astrid." He mumbled quickly. I glared at him in confusion.

"Okay, Hiccup, I don't know what's going on but your acting weird." He looked at me with a fake smile on his face and I continued to glare at him. Suddenly he jerked backwards and chuckled uneasily. I looked at him bewildered. "Well… weirder. He jerked again, except this time my jaw dropped as he was lifted off his feet and he seemed to hover in air. He jerked backwards into the forge and I strode forward, yanking the doors open but finding no one. I leaned in as far as I could go, but there was nothing and no one inside. I scoffed and walked away. I was too tired and confused to investigate anymore, plus it was Hiccup and I could hardly stand him now.

I made it back home and put the soap on the table. I ignored my mothers questioning look as I told her that I didn't feel well and just wanted to rest. At least we didn't have training tomorrow. Gobber said that's when the ships were returning from Stoic's journey, so we got the day off.

I climbed into my wooden bed and pulled the sheets over my head. I listened to my mother downstairs as she ate in silence, then a little later put out the fire and walk into her bedroom. I waited for her snoring before I rolled over in bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Hiccup beating me, Hiccup acting weird, Hiccup… since when had my life suddenly revolved around _Hiccup_? I grunted and closed my eyes furiously. Was it really only two weeks ago that he 'shot down' that Night Fury? It seemed more like years ago. I opened my eyes again to blurry vision. I, Astrid Hofferson, do not cry… well… not in public that is.

My eyes became to heavy to stay awake any longer, and as a single tear slipped down my cheek and rested on my ear, sleep finally consumed me.

When I woke up the next morning, I decided to find out the up and up on Hiccup. If he was in the woods, then obviously it meant that someone else was too, and I wanted to be the one to bust him. I smiled to myself just picturing his face when he was caught cheating.

I waited outside his house until mid-day, hidden in the shadows of the nearest home. He hadn't been outside at all, and I started to wonder if I had missed him, when a sudden commotion caught my undivided attention. I turned to see everyone racing in the direction of the docks. Must be Stoic back from the mission. I turned around just in time to see a scrawny figure heading in the opposite direction of the other Vikings.

"Here we go," I whispered and tightened my grip on my axe before I started after him, keeping a good hundred or so paces between us. He didn't even look back.

We reached Raven Point and he slowed down to peel off his vest. I stared in confusion at his attire. It was the same outfit he was wearing the last time I saw him down here. What in Thor's name? He picked up speed again and raced around a boulder just out of my sight. I sprinted to catch up to him, ready to face whoever he was with, but I rounded the bend and suddenly found myself alone.

"No!" I hissed and threw my axe. I lost him again! I watched as my axe flew by the tree I had aimed at and continued down into the underbrush. I huffed. Now I would have to search hours for that stupid thing. His fault, not mine… GAH!

I jogged up to where I had seen it drop, and grunted when I saw the handle sticking out of the thickets down at the bottom of an embankment. "When I get my axe back, Hiccup, you are so dead!" Hopping from boulder to tree branch, I made it down with ease and bent to pick it up.

"_Squawk_!" I jumped back in surprise and wheeled around to find the source of the noise. There was nothing in sight and I quickly recovered, picking my axe up and crouching down into a fighting position. I waited to see if the sound would happen again, and I almost gave up…

"_Squawk_!" My head swiveled in the direction of some boulders nearby. The sound seemed to be coming from the other side of them. I cautiously walked up to the boulders and peered around. I gasped at what I saw. A baby Deadly Nadder, nothing bigger than me, was lying on the ground with its wings set at awkward angles and it was tangled up in some rope. My heart beat pounded in my ears. If the baby was here, then where was the mother?

The baby continued to squawk, rather loudly, as it tried to free itself from the ropes but proved unsuccessful. I brought myself out of hiding and slowly crept closer to the thing. It's nose twitched and it finally noticed me. For a moment it stopped squawking just to stare at me, but it spooked and started squawking even louder. I covered my ears and winced. "Oh shut up!" I shouted at it, but it only squawked louder and tossed about more frantically. One of its tail spikes shot off and hit me in the leg. I winced in pain. "Oh for the love of Magni!" I raised my axe above my head.

I was pissed. Pissed at Hiccup, pissed at myself, and now pissed at this stupid dragon. This stupid dragon! With its squawking and relentless fumbling. Its stupid blue and yellow spikes splintering off as it struggled. It was better dead than alive.

The squawking abruptly stopped. I glanced down at the pathetic thing and found its eyes trained on me. It was shaking in fear, but its eyes looked even worse. They looked… almost _pleading. _My eyebrows furrowed. Something inside my chest stung and I almost dropped my axe because of the pain. What in Underworld? Was I feeling sorry for the stupid dragon? NO! How could I feel bad for something that was going to grow up and try to kill me!

I readied my axe again and went to bring it down on the little lizard. It squawked and I looked down. Another wave of pain bore at my chest, but this time I did drop my axe back down to my side. I realized with a sickening horror that I couldn't kill the defenseless thing.

I quickly pivoted on one heel and started to walk away. I didn't need to kill that thing anyways. If it was tangled up like that then sooner or later something would come along and kill it. Why should I even bother…

_Squawk! Squawk, squawk, squawk! Squawk! _I flinched and covered my ears again. I looked back at the frantic beast as it tried to hobble in my direction, but it tripped and landed with a _thump._ It looked like it wanted to cry.

Without even thinking I reached for my dagger and pulled it out. 'I'll just put it out of its misery'. But my hands had something completely different in mind. I reached the critter as it laid on the ground and bent down to… slice the ropes. I stared wide-eyed as my hands did things my head told me not to. I cut the last rope and the Nadder leapt up immediately.

I looked at me and I frantically searched for my axe. Great! Free the thing, save its life, and lose yours next! It squawked and I closed my eyes, waiting for the fire blast that would end my life.

"…EWWWW!" I shrieked and opened my eyes in shock as a wet rough thing passed over my face, covering me in slime. The Deadly Nadder just _licked _me! It squawked excitedly and nudged me, trying to lick me again. "NO! Get off of me!" I squealed and pushed the thing with all my might. For a baby, it was still pretty big, but I managed enough distance between us before I could kick it.

My foot connected with its chest and it flapped its little wings to try and keep itself balanced, but it ended up sprawled on the ground. I wiped as much slime off as I could and stood up. The Nadder managed to flip over onto its feet again, and it looked at me happily. I glared at it and scoffed.

"You idiotic dragon! I'm a human! You know, human?" It squawked at me but I saw no recognition in its eyes. It obviously didn't know that I was a threat. I palmed my forehead and moaned. How could it? I did just rescue it! "Your just a baby. You don't understand." It squawked again and this time I felt it nudge against my legs. I glared down at it before I shoved it away. "Stop that!"

It warbled in delight, as if we were playing a game, and it head butted me. "Oof!" I fell to the ground and it pounced on me. It continued to lick my face and I tried to shove it off. "Stop-that!" Bad idea, because I ended up with a mouth full of slime. "Ugh! I said- stop… that- hey, stop- Ouch!" I yelped in pain and it leaned backwards. The Nadder's feet just clawed my leg and I glanced down to see it bleeding.

I glared up at the beast and it looked at me almost apologetically. I gave it a shove and it landed on its backside. Reaching for my axe and standing up, I screamed: "Just get out of here!" The dragon looked from me to my axe, but slowly backed away. I held my axe up more menacingly. "Go!"

It squawked than flapped into the air. I watched as it graced the tree tops and flew out of sight. I winced and glanced down at my leg. The cut wasn't deep, but it still hurt and it was bleeding. Mother will want to know how I got that. I huffed and picked up my dagger which I had dropped when the dragon attacked me… with licks.

I moaned and wiped my face again. I must smell awful. Dragons breath is dis- "Ah!" I yelped as my foot snagged and I dove head first into the ground. Because I had both hands occupied, I couldn't brace my fall… at least my nose did. "Argh!" I pushed myself up on my elbows and touched my nose. It stung and I could feel the blood already trickling down it.

Now I was pissed. Beyond pissed. If Hel came to Berk to take me to her Underworld, I was pretty sure she would be turning away defeated. And injured.

I twisted around to see what had caught my feet and groaned when I saw that it was the chopped up ropes. "For the love of Freya!" I yanked my foot free and picked myself up again. What was rope doing out here anyways! But when I took a second glance, my eyes widened as I realized it wasn't just a rope, but a _bola._ What was…

My eyes widened when I remembered why I had come out here in the first place. Hiccup. I glanced at the bola again and out of nowhere my mind brought back familiar words. _"What if I can't kill a dragon?"_ I suddenly pieced two and two together. So he _was _training with someone! It explains everything now! I had told him that he was in training to learn how to kill one, but now it made sense why he always disappeared after practice, or why he was acting so weird. He was training! I glanced down at the bola.

"This won't be enough to prove to the village, but I can still use it on him." I picked up the ropes and carried them through the woods until I made it back to the village. Everyone seemed to be at the Great Hall now, so I didn't receive any questioning glances when I sprinted through the village. I made it home and entered to a quiet home. Mother was probably with father at the Great Hall. "_Celebration for Hiccup_," I mocked and dashed up stairs.

I threw my axe into the wall and it stuck successfully. Glancing down at my scratches, I quickly stripped out of my clothes and bandaged myself up. I slipped into some new clothes and looked at the bola on my bed. I picked it up and stuffed it underneath, before I walked back downstairs to go join everyone at the Great Hall.

I couldn't help but grin menacingly at my fortune and how everything would soon fall into place, back as they should be. With me on top and Hiccup the Screw-up, once again. "Celebration now… humiliation later."

* * *

**Gah! The last part, idea popped into my head and I just ran with it! I kind of wondered what eventually happened to the bola and I also wanted to have Astrid in a conflicting situation. I know she's supposed to hate dragons, but I see this as a turning point for her. Like why she doesn't beat Hiccup, or why she follows him into the woods. Or why she doesn't kill him for harboring Toothless.**

**Anyways, please don't hate me. The next chapter will be the Gronckle match, and also finding Toothless. Stay with me! =)**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

I heard a growl somewhere in front of me and my head shot up from Hiccup's crumpled figure to see a black shape. Worse, a black dragon. And it was charging in our direction... ready to kill.


	6. What To Do When Meeting A Dragon

**I didn't want to do English homework so I decided to write another chapter. And thanks for sticking with me you guys. You rock!**

* * *

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_**Chapter: 6 What To Do When Meeting A Dragon**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning and smiled. Last night at the celebration for Hiccup, who hadn't even shown up for his own party, Gobber announced that Gothi would be picking the winner today at the last dragon training lesson. If today was the last day, than I was going to make sure I won it; whether I beat Hiccup off his ass or if I had to tell everyone about his training methods in the woods… I wasn't going to lose.

Rolling over and pulling on my clothes, I walked downstairs mindlessly and grimaced when I passed my mother and fathers door. Let's just say that father being away for a few weeks, plus my mother and father being drunk, equals a noisy night… the kind of night that daughters or sons should never listen to. Eck!

I grabbed the last apple on the table and walked out the door, not wanting to wake them and have to suffer through another awkward talk about sex, as if I hadn't understood them the first four times. Again, Eck! I remember the first time I had caught them in the act.

About four years ago, I was twelve years old and had come home one afternoon from playing with Ruffnut, and when I walked inside they were in the bedroom making noises that I hadn't heard before. The noises obviously stopped and when they walked out two minutes later, I was stupid enough to ask what they were doing. We're Vikings… we're blunt about everything.

I walked out into the village and found an abundant group of Vikings already up and about, except most of them were walking toward the south side of the village. Probably getting ready to see the last dragon training lesson. Many of them turned when they saw me, but few of them acknowledged me. I frowned when I caught a couple of them whispering, but I was able to hear what a few were saying.

"… believe Hiccup. Stoic's son has been the best in training so it's a given that Gothi…" I didn't bother to listen to the rest.

At first, I was angry, but then I smiled wickedly when I remembered the bola. Hiccup's popularity won't last long, and soon he'll be nothing more than the scarp of dirt that he once was.

I followed the Vikings across the bridge to the arena and split from the rest of them when I saw Ruff standing by the entrance, along with the rest of the group. Including Hiccup. I snarled at him but he didn't notice. He seemed to be distant for some reason, but I could care less right now.

Ruff turned around to face me. "Hey, Astrid. I just saw your parents over by Stoic." I glanced over and sure enough, they were chatting and laughing with the chief. I huffed and turned back to Ruff. "Yeah, but I guess…" I stopped and rolled my eyes when I noticed that she wasn't even listening to me. She had her eyes trained on a scrawny yak-boy, and I would have laughed at the sight of her dumb-struck face, if Gobber hadn't walked up to us just then.

"Yar best be ready." We all followed him down to the arena entrance and he locked the doors as soon as we grabbed our shields. I glanced around at the small wooden walls that acted as barriers. 'Good for ducking behind,' I thought and Gobber made his way over to the dragon's cage. I winced when I noticed it was the Gronckle's cage, but when I glanced up at my parents, I snarled.

My parents were standing by Stoic, and they weren't watching me… they were watching _Hiccup_.

I started running even before Gobber released the dragon. I sprinted toward the dragon and caught its attention before anyone could move an inch. It spotted me, but too late. I slide on my leg directly beneath the creature and made a deep gash in its leg. I rolled away from the howling lizard and pushed myself into a handstand, brining myself back into a standing position.

I smiled greedily when the crowd cheered for me, but I smacked myself out of it as I dodged a blast from the Gronckle.

The Gronckle began blasting around the arena blindly, and managed to knock out Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I smiled when I didn't see Hiccup. Just me then.

I dodged another blast from the Gronckle and landed on my legs squatting. 'Just wait. I'll corner him later… after I win'. I tucked into a reverse dive and landed behind one of the barriers. I turned to my left to make sure the coast was clear but found a set of green eyes staring at me. He looked at me and I pushed on his shield.

"Stay out of my way," I said threateningly. I leaned in closer. "I'm winning this thing." Rolling out of cover I ran for the barriers on the other side of the arena.

"Good. By all means," he called to me. I scoffed at his sarcasm. He thinks he can beat me, but he's got another thing coming. He's just a liar and a cheater. He doesn't deserve to win. I slammed my back against a barrier as the Gronckle flew overhead lazily. It hovered and turned in the direction of Hiccup.

"This time," I told myself. "Not like in the woods yesterday." I remembered what that stupid baby dragon and gripped my axe tighter. "Prove to everyone who you are. That you're the best. This time for sure!" With a menacing battle cry I leapt over the side of the wood and charged blindly in the dragons direction. But I came up short.

There stood Hiccup looking at the dragon with its tongue lolling out. He glanced back at me and smiled, gesturing to the lizard as if to say, "Your turn." I gapped in shock and the sudden applause shook me from my stupor. 'No, no, no, no, No, No, NO!'

"NO!" I screamed and did the very childlike action of stopping my foot and slamming my axe against the ground. This couldn't have happened… again. I started swinging my axe in frustration. "SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, MUNGE-BUCKET!" Screw being the best, Hiccup was going to die. And speaking of…

"So, bye." I turned to see Gobber pulling him backwards. Hiccup protested. "I'm… uh, late for-" I jumped toward him and threatened him with my axe.

"WHAT!" I screamed and he jumped backwards. "Late, for _what_, exactly?" I questioned. I almost smiled as he swallowed loudly, and I knew I had caught him. But, Stoic interrupted me.

"Settle down, the elder has decided." I dropped my axe and turned to look at Gothi. My heart was beating and my breathing was harsh; I was sure everyone in the audience could hear it but I clenched my jaw and stared up confidently. I felt Gobber raise his hook over my head and I caught my breath. 'Please say yes, please say yes, please-' Gothi shook her head and my heart plummeted.

My heart proceeded to plummet when Gothi nodded at the blacksmith with his hand held over Hiccup; but my anger shot off like a dragon. Everyone began to cheer and my face scrunched up in a snarl.

"You did it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" I slowly turned to face the Munge-Bucket and he looked back at me with a frightened expression. I stepped toward him, ready to scream to everyone about how Hiccup was a cheat, but I was suddenly pushed out-of-the-way by Tuffnut. Then Ruffnut. Even by Snotlout!

I fell backward into Fishlegs, but he pushed me aside as well. I balanced myself again and saw a whole group of Vikings charging Hiccup. They all ran past me and I struggled to break away and find air.

When I had made it back to the entrance to the arena I saw Hiccup on Fishlegs' shoulder, his fist poised in the air. "Yes, yes! I am so going to kill that dragon!" he cheered and an uproar ensued. I scoffed at the gloating yak-boy, and stomped out of the arena. Time for this hot-shot, to turn into hot-snot.

* * *

When my parents walked in, I was already upstairs with the bola in hand. I smiled when I heard them call to me and gripped the ropes tighter. Hiccup, was going to be made a fool of, and here would be the best place to start. I grabbed my axe and bola pieces then walked downstairs to meet my parents.

My father was sitting in front of the fire and my mother was setting some bread out on the table. She turned when she saw me. "Oh, Astrid. You did great today in that arena," she said and wrapped her arms around me. "I know yar upset-".

"I'm not upset." She pulled back and looked at me. She nodded at my stern face and my father spoke up.

"That's right. Hoffersons don' git upset," he said and stood up. He came to stand by my mother and both looked down at me. "You still did a good job today, even if you didn' win."

I took a deep breath. Now was the perfect time to tell them what I had found the other day in the woods, minus the baby Nadder part. I took a deep breath. "Mom and Dad? I need to tell you something."

My father glanced at my mother and they shared a look for a second… before grinning. I furrowed my eyebrows but continued on. "It's about Hiccup-".

I literally jumped when my mother squealed. "Oh, Freya! I knew it!" My mother clapped her hands together. I looked up at her confused, but she scoffed. "Oh, come now Astrid. Quit yer pretendin'. I know you've 'ad yer eye on that boy, since trainin' and I can see why!"

My jaw dropped as did the bola from my hand. WHAT! I was too dumb-struck to even stumble a reply of denial! My father's voice suddenly spoke and my head swiveled in his direction. "Won' Stoic be happy that Astrid does fancy his son."

This time I snapped out of it. "Whoa! Wait, I don't…"

"Yes! He'll be so relieved now that he's found a wife for Hiccup," my mother answered.

My eyes widened. "WHAT!" I screeched but they ignored me, or didn't even hear me.

"Well that is if Hiccup takes to her." My father said to my mother. She snorted.

"Oh, Cnut. He obviously does. Just imagine…"

"Now wait, you guys aren't-" I tried to cut in. Unsuccessfully.

"…Hiccup, the best dragon hunter on Berk, with our daughter. Oh they would be even greater than Valhallarama and Stoic!"

"I never said-!" but they talked as if I wasn't even there.

"Truly. And then their kin will be…" I didn't listen to the rest. I brushed past my parents and sprinted out the door. I ran. And ran. And ran. And ran.

They were talking about my future… with _Hiccup_! Eck! They wanted me to marry him! That stupid yak-boy? No way! The only other time that my mother had mentioned marriage to me, was a year ago, and she got the message that I was not going to marry.

I was fifteen and had just come home from training with Ruff and the rest of the gang and my mother told me I might one day marry Snotlout. He had walked me home that day, obviously trying to flirt with me, but he ran away whimpering when I punched him in the jaw for trying to kiss me. My mother, who had seen the whole thing, pulled me by my hair and told me: "Astrid! If you intend on getting Snotlout to be your husband, I would suggest not beating him up like that!" My eyes widened in shock. My mother thought I was going to marry Snotlout? No way! I told her so and she huffed. "One of these days Astrid, you'll understand."

I continued to sprint through the celebratory village and my thoughts swirled in my head. Marry Snotlout? I wanted to barf. Marry Hiccup? I wanted to kill that guy! How could they even think I liked him? Let alone wanted to marry him! Or have his kids! The thought made me slow down but I instantly picked up speed and pushed the disturbing thought out of my head. Double Eck!

Slowing down, I glanced at my surroundings and found that my feet had carried me to Raven Point. I glanced down at my axe but didn't bother to lift it. I was in no mood to throw it now. I was mad, and frustrated, and embarrassed, and…

I jumped up and swiveled around upon hearing the bushes by me rustle. I gritted my teeth, thinking that it might be that baby Nadder again. And I did not want to smell like dragon breath again…

But my eyes widened when I heard a familiar voice curse in pain. "Oh come on! Why can't I do anything right?" _Hiccup_.

I quickly jumped under some foliage just in time for him to come into the opening. I watched in silence as he rubbed his head over a red mark, and shifted a bag on his shoulder. He was wearing that stupid outfit that he had worn before, and I watched as he walked up to the creek and start following down the bend.

Slowly standing up as not to make a sound, I ducked behind a tree and watched as he followed the creek farther into the woods. A thought popped into my head. 'He must be coming out here to meet his trainer'. I smiled like Loki and began to follow the scrawny yak-boy through the woods.

"You're not getting away this time." I whispered to myself. Hiccup ahead of me veered off from the river and headed for a big thing of boulders down the side of an embankment. I waited and watched as he ducked in through a crevice and disappeared. I jumped over to the top of the boulders and looked beyond it.

It was a cove. A cove with a small pond in the middle that had the flow of the creek run into it, and rocks on every wall. This would have been the perfect place for Hiccup to train with his trainer without getting caught. It was practically hidden by all the boulders and steep walls.

I glanced down and saw Hiccup emerging from the crevice in the ground and he shifted his bag to his other shoulder. I frowned. "Not this time, Hiccup. I got you red handed." I leapt from my boulder and landed on a small cliff, before I leapt from that and landed on another one. Silently and smoothly, I made my way down to the crevice Hiccup had entered from and landed on my feet.

"Hey?" He called and I looked up in shock, fearing that he had caught me. But he was looking around for someone else. I smirked to myself and padded silently over to the boulder he had put his stuff by. "Hey bud?" he called, still looking around. "We're leaving."

I peaked out from the other side of the boulder to look at him. Leaving? To go where? I climbed on top of the boulder without him noticing, even though he was less than a foot away. "Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation… forever." I sat down on the boulder and set my axe on my lap. I picked up a rock and ran it cleanly over my axe.

"Not without saying goodbye, right?" I asked sarcastically. Hiccup jumped backwards and I prided myself with being so sneaky.

"Astrid! What the fu-… uh… uh, uh, what are you doing here?" I glanced up from my axe and met his frightened green eyes. Pay back time. I dropped my rock and looked hard at him.

"I want to know what's going on." I jumped from the boulder and switched my axe in my hands. I took a step toward Hiccup and smirked when he stepped back. "No one just _gets_ as good as you do." I waved the axe in front of his face and he jumped back further. "_Especially_ you. So start talking."

Hiccup tripped backwards but managed to stay on his feet. I smirked harder as he began to fumble. "Are you training with someone? Cause I found your bola, the other day." He looked shocked at my words and I smiled wickedly. Oh, Loki would be proud.

He shook his head furiously, and continued to back away from me. "Uh, uh, training? I didn't…" I grabbed the gear he was wearing.

"It better not involve _this_…" I jeered and he stumbled over some rocks, still managing to stay on his feet.

"I, I know, this… looks really bad, but, you see, this is uh-"

A sudden rustle behind him caught my attention. A rustle, plus a warble. I gasped and pushed Hiccup aside. So his partner was here? I could face both of them!

But Hiccup jumped in front of me, and I couldn't see over his head. He was an inch taller than me. "Uh, you're right! You're right, you're right. I- I'm through with the lies!" I looked at him and snorted, but another rustle caught my attention again. This one was louder and the person who made it must have been big. I tried glancing over his shoulder but he was moving in the line of my sight; I was getting annoyed.

"I've been making… outfits!" I looked at him for a second, before I continued walking. If he was a cheater, I needed to know who was helping him cheat. "So, you got me. It's time everyone knew." Another rustle, trying to peek over his shoulder, and him getting in the way. I snarled and pushed him, but he stayed in front of me. There was another rustle and a loud-sounding warble. Hiccup looked at me terrified. "Hey! Hey! You should just… drag me back. Tell everyone. Go ahead… hear we go…" He took my hand and put it on his chest, still trying to get in my line of sight.

I was now fed up with this kid, so I did what comes naturally… I hurt him. I grabbed his arm holding my hand and twisted it in a painful direction. He yelped in pain and I pushed him to the ground. "OW! WHY WOULD YOU _DO_ THAT?" He tried to struggle into a sitting position but I planted my foot on his chest.

"That's for the lies!" I straddled his chest and positioned my axe handle directly over his crotch… I dropped it. Well… more like pushed it, but still. He yelped in pain and I leaned over his body menacingly. "And _that's_… for everything else."

Finally, I was back on top. I swung my leg back over him and stared at his puny self. 'No more Hiccup to worry about. No more marriage to worry about. No more…'

I heard a growl somewhere in front of me and my head shot up from Hiccup's crumpled figure to see a black shape. Worse, a black dragon. And it was charging in our direction… ready to kill.

"Oh man…" I heard Hiccup whisper.

I gasped and turned around to his standing figure. My heart started pounding in my ears as instinct kicked into gear. I had never seen this dragon before, but I took the wild guess and thought it to be a Night Fury. I threw my body against Hiccup's and we fell to the ground. "Get down!" I screamed. This dragon was going to kill us, unless I did something.

I picked myself up before he could and grabbed my axe. My head turned back toward the dragon and I raised my axe. Fear struck every fiber of my body as that dragon screeched and charged at me. "RUN! RUN!" I screamed to Hiccup. The dragon was closing in; its sharp teeth and piercing green eyes looked vaguely familiar, but I was too scared to think. It was going to kill us I knew it. I hoisted my axe and began to swing just as the dragon came within striking distance.

"NO!" Suddenly I was yanked backwards as my axe was pulled from my hands. I fell to the ground just as Hiccup threw my axe in the lake. I watched in horror as he stood in front of me as the axe splashed in the water. That idiot just cost us our lives!

The black dragon suddenly reared up behind Hiccup and he swiveled around to face it. I watched wide-eyed as he held out his hands and the Night Fury returned to four feet. Odin's ghost! It's a Night Fury! What was Hiccup doing! I scrambled to stand up. "No! No! It's okay, it's okay!" I looked from him to the dragon, which seemed to not be attacking and mutilating us. Was he… _talking _to that thing!

My mouth dropped wide as his next words reached my ears. "She's a friend." I was too surprised to even watch the seen before me, but I seemed to be frozen. Hiccup turned around to face me again, but the dragon bumped into him causing him to stumble a little. He pushed back on its mouth and looked at me. My eyes went from his to the dragon's, who so casually looked at me like I was lunch.

"You scared him." My head snapped up to Hiccup's. He was vouching for this beast! Thor Almighty! What in Underworld was going on!

"_I _scared _him_?" I screamed. Hiccup nodded but struggled to keep back the growling dragon. I flinched when it flashed me its teeth. "Who. Is. _Him?_"

Hiccup stood up straight. "Astrid, Toothless!" he said, gesturing to the angered dragon. Was Hiccup _smiling_? I couldn't believe it. A look of annoyance crossed his face. "Toothless… Astrid." The Night Fury snarled at me upon hearing my name and suddenly I was shaken from my frozen spot.

I glanced from Hiccup to the dragon, then back to Hiccup. Everything suddenly hit me like a sack of flour. He wasn't training with a Viking, he was training with a _dragon! _And not just any dragon, but a _Night Fury _for Loki's sake! This was all a plot! A twisted, demented, plot. He was working for the dragons. He was against his own people!

I looked at him disgustedly. "Traitor." With that, I turned and ran.

* * *

**Yeah! Another done, and another soon to come. Definitely updating this weekend so be sure to check it out! And check out 'Sticks and Stones' by Jonsi. My favorite song from the movie! I always listen to it when I write. Peace out!**


	7. Flying Into Uncharted Waters

**Well i guess that was sooner than you thought, right? I wrote this immediately after my last update. Gosh! I'm jumping the gun inside my head, and I can't wait til I get to the dragon arena part. It'll be sick! I'll be adding stuff to that, but it won't change the story dramatically so don't fret none.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up so you can read. Oh! Don't forget to listen to "Sticks and Stones" by Jonsi! Great Song.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no one. Because I suck at that kind of thing.**

* * *

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_**Chapter: 7 Flying Into Uncharted Waters**_

* * *

'He's a traitor! He turned his back on everyone. To side with those… those… beasts!' I ducked my head as I passed under a few low-hanging branches. I continued to sprint after just seeing Hiccup and that Night Fury he calls Toothless. 'Hey Hiccup? Why do you call him Toothless? That thing had teeth that wanted to rip me apart!'

I was heading back toward the village. They weren't going to believe me, but I had to tell someone. This was way over my head and I could hardly believe it myself. 'Thor, what are they going to think? What will the Chief think! When he finds out his son was working for them? Oh Thor Almighty, all Hel is going to break loose.'

Their faces would go from enjoyment to pure hatred for the yak-boy. Oh Thor. My mother would sure take back that marriage thing _now._ I couldn't even comprehend what in truth was going on. How would I get people to believe me? Hel, they didn't need to believe me, I just needed to tell someone.

With my heart pounding in my throat, I sprinted faster through the forest. I was nearing the edge of the forest. 'Just a little farther.' I scrambled onto a fallen log, one I had once used as target practice, and pushed off. I expected to find the ground beneath my feet, but I felt something catch my arm. I looked over at my shoulder and gasped.

A big scaly foot clung onto my shoulder and began to lift me off the ground. I shouted for it to let me go, but when I glanced at the ground and realized how high we were, I clawed at the foot to try to hold on. Tree tops were feet below _my_ feet and I suddenly found a fear of heights. "Oh Gods! This… Oh, Freya and Odin's ghost! This is- Oh! AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Night Fury rumbled and flew to the tallest tree it could find. It suddenly dropped me and I screamed. Luckily, I was able to cling onto one of the branches, but barely, as the Night Fury landed on the top and bent the tree forward. I nearly slipped trying to pull myself up, and upon looking at the dragon, I noticed a familiar pair of green eyes looking at me.

I suddenly became furious. I'm being kidnapped! "HICCUP!" I screamed, trying to maneuver toward the other branches. My branch creaked and I froze, fearing that it would break. I glanced down but looked up immediately, closing my eyes and biting my lip in fear. I was _really_ high up. I opened them and turned my whimper into a snarl. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

He looked at me apologetically. "You have to give me a chance to explain." he said, but I cut him off.

"I am NOT listening to _anything_ you have to say!" I screamed and tried to move away. The branch bent drastically and I froze again. Fear gripped my entire body, and I was sure even Hiccup could hear my heart frantically beating.

"Then I won't speak." I looked up to the pleading yak-boy and saw his arms outstretched. My eyes met his deep ones. "Just let me _show_ you." I quickly looked away. Flustered and panicked. I was very, _very_ high off the ground. If I slipped, I would most surely die, or in the slim chance I live, probably never walk again.

But the alternative? Get on _that thing_! Outrageous! Stupid! Traitorous! There was absolutely no way I would get on that thing… "Please, Astrid."

I glanced at the ground and closed my eyes. 'Loose your limbs or lose your tribe? Make the choice Astrid,' my head demanded. I bit my lip until I could taste blood. 'I choose… tribe.' I glared up at Hiccup for a moment and gave him a curt nod. He smiled at me and turned back to his dragon. I scowled and hefted myself up onto the branch. It snapped lightly in protest and I reached for Hiccup instinctively.

He looked at me and offered his hand. I glared at him and smacked it out-of-the-way. I looked down at the black dragon and pondered how to get on.

I gingerly placed a hand on the saddle and I flinched when a growl sounded. _Toothless_ looked back at me glaring and snarling. I glared back. Hiccup's hand reached out but I smacked him again. I was still on the branch the dragon had thrown me on, and when I went to shift my weight in swinging my leg over it, the branch snapped fully and for the slightest second I felt nothing beneath me, but air.

A hand reached out and grabbed me, and I clung on to Hiccup; half-on the dragon, and half-dangling off of it. He, with my help obviously, pulled me up and I situated on the dragons back. Hiccup glanced back at me with a small smile and I scowled. I hit his head and looked away from his green orbs. "You have me on this _thing_," I said and the dragon growled, but I ignored it. "Now get me down."

Hiccup leaned forward and patted the dragon's head. "Toothless? Down… _gently_." The dragon spread out its wings and Hiccup turned to face me. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." I glared at him.

"I'm not-" The dragon jolted and we launched into the air straight up into the sky. I screamed when I suddenly felt myself drifting backwards and falling past the tail. This thing was trying to kill me! I kicked out with my legs to try to stay on. Just when I thought I was a goner, the dragon slowed and I was able to loop my legs around Hiccup.

"Augh! Toothless! What is _wrong_ with you! Bad dragon!" I reached forward and grabbed onto Hiccup's shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder at me. I didn't even bother mask my sudden fear. I looked down and realized how high up we were. "A-ha! He's uh, he's not usually like this…" The dragon started to tilt and I looked down at the water hundreds of feet below us. "Oh no…"

I screamed as we started plummeting to the water. I looped my arms under Hiccup's and held on for dear life; not caring if I broke him in half. The water came to meet us quickly and I closed my eyes as we dove right in. The sudden impact knocked my head backwards but I held on.

We resurfaced and I gagged, coughing and sputtering. My clothes clung to my body, and I shivered into the roaring wind. The dragon ducked down again and another spray of ocean water met my face. I coughed and screamed in one, but another splash of waves made me choke. Hiccup, who somehow kept managing to avoid the salty-spray, was shouting at the dragon. "Toothless, what are you doing, we need her to _like_ us!"

I realized that I was shaking but I didn't care about the wind. I just wanted off of this thing! But of course, it had other plans. It shot straight up, into the air and I feared another dive. But instead, I was met with a series of spins that made my stomach roll. I screamed into Hiccup's ear and clung onto him for dear life. 'Odin help me!'

"And now, the spinning." I heard the sarcasm in his voice but could come no-where near it now. "Thank-you for _nothing_ you useless reptile!" We stopped ascending and my stomach lurched when we started falling, plus the spinning. I pressed my flush to Hiccup and screamed.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed to Hiccup. I was on the verge of tears. I just wanted to get off of this nightmare. A single tear slipped down my cheek and into the air. "Just…_please._ Get me off of this thing…" I closed my eyes and braced for the impact of the waves.

* * *

I shouted as a sudden jolt brought me upright. I kept my body pressed to Hiccup and my eyes closed, but I could feel that we had stopped spinning. I really just wanted to get off the thing and if this is what it took than this is what it took. I was going to keep my eyes closed until we landed, but curiosity picked them open after five minutes. I peeked over Hiccup's shoulder and gasped.

We were high in the air, but I couldn't see anything below us except the clouds. At first, I panicked… then I looked fully at my surroundings. We were flying gently among the fluffy clouds that seemed to sparkle and dance in the setting sun light. Thousands of hues colored the clouds in pinks, and reds, and oranges, and yellows. I looked around at all the fluffiness and the calm movement of Toothless's wings.

I noticed that I had been strangling Hiccup with my arms and legs and slowly untangled myself from him. My heart beat slowed as the wind brushed past my face and cooled my skin. My clothes were drying out fast, but I didn't even noticed the wet material compared to the dazzling seen before me.

It was like a whole other world. A world in which these dragons lived in. Soaring high into the air, wind blowing on your face, and your heart beating calmly as you just enjoyed the feelings around you.

My head skimmed the top of some clouds and I looked up at the sparking fluff. We were so close that I could practically touch them. I unlatched one hand from Hiccup's shoulders and reached up. My arm passed through the cloud and I pulled it back when I felt water. I reached up again and punctured the fluffiness.

I actually laughed in sheer delight. I stuck both hands above my head and brushed them through the clouds. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back.

Toothless began to arc and I quickly grabbed Hiccup so I wouldn't fall off. He smiled at me, and I caught a hint of pink in his cheeks. I looked down at Toothless's wings and watched them beat, trying to cover my own blush. I felt the ground suddenly turn and I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I started to giggle at the silliness of everything and Hiccup started chuckling.

We orientated ourselves properly again and I pushed my head into Hiccup's back. I was still giggling and I could feel when he laughed with me. I smiled to myself and breathed in deeply. The air was crisp, the dragon smelled like fish and burnt wood, but Hiccup… he smelled like Hiccup.

He smelled like the woods were we had just been. He smelled like Berk, an almost dirty masculine Viking smell, but on him a little cleaner. He smelled like the forge. He smelled like wood. He smelled like grass. He smelled like… home. The most comforting scent in the world. I buried my head into his back deeper and enjoyed the ride for a little with my eyes closed.

When I opened them again, a new sight greeted me. Thousands of lights twinkled in the night sky and the clouds below us had turned to darker shades of green, and blue, and purple. I saw the moon clearly and it cast its bright light on us. I gasped when I saw the Northern Lights stream through the sky. I had heard about them once, but I never imagined how beautiful they would look.

We were still flying over the ocean, but I could see familiar rock formations and cliffs all around. Toothless flew us over one formation and I saw Berk. But this Berk was different. It was from the air and it looked absolutely beautiful at night. Fires were going in homes, and I smiled brightly as we passed overhead unseen. It was truly remarkable.

I pressed my body against Hiccup's and leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed beneath me, but instantly relax. I caught Toothless's gaze flick back to us, and I would have sworn that he was smiling, but I didn't care. If this is what Hiccup got to do everyday, I was more than happy to share it with him this once.

We turned and started heading back around to Raven Point and flew lower to the ocean. The cool night air washed over me fantastically and I finally found my words. "All right, I admit it. This is pretty cool." Hiccup glanced at me over his shoulder.

"You think so?" I smiled at him.

"It's amazing." I looked down and reached over Hiccup to touch Toothless. "He's amazing." My eyes returned to Hiccup's soft green ones.

"You won't tell anybody?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. It'll be _our _secret." I glanced back at his eyes and I caught his with both of mine. His warm ones filled my insides and made my stomach roll… in a good way. He gave me a half-smile and I smiled back at him, our eyes not breaking contact.

This was so romantic. And peaceful.

But something jumped into my head and had to ruin it all. My face fell, and my eyebrows furrowed. "So what now?"

Hiccup's eyes drifted from mine and he turned back around. I stared into his hair and hoped he would turn around again, but he didn't. I had to talk to him though. This couldn't exactly be let go.

"Hiccup? Your final exam is _tomorrow_." I felt his shoulders tense under my hands. I slowly slipped them down his side and rested them on his hips, but he hardly relaxed. "You know your going to have to kill a-" He coughed and I caught myself. Toothless probably shouldn't hear what his rider was going to do. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Hiccup's ear and whispered as quietly as I could. "Kill a dragon…" He shivered and I blushed at our closeness.

"Don't remind me…"

Suddenly Toothless ducked and I shouted as I was nearly thrown from the movement. My arms looped around Hiccup's waist as Toothless continued to fly erratically. His head kept swiveling in all directions and his ears stood erect. "Toothless." Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and I saw that he had no idea what was going on. "What's wrong?" He asked. We soon found our answer.

The Nightmare missed our heads with its wings by centimeters but Toothless pulled away in time. Hiccup pressed his body to Toothless's back. "Get down," he hissed and I pressed myself flush to him. Toothless continued to fly as more and more dragons appeared. I started counting them and wondered if Hiccup's dragon could take them with two humans on his back, but when I counted twenty-six, I stopped.

Every assortment of dragon was there. Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Nightmares, Nadders, every one of them, all flying in the same direction. And we were smack-dab in the middle. I leaned in close and pressed my lips to Hiccup's ear again. "Hiccup what's going on?" I didn't try to mask my frightened voice… he was probably just as scared as I was.

"I don't know," he whispered back. He put his hand on Toothless's snot. "Toothless! You got to get us out of here bud…" but he shook off Hiccup's hand and warbled. I pressed further into Hiccup's back as I became aware of the dragons flying overhead.

Hiccup looked over at a Deadly Nadder holding a large fish. "It looks like their hauling in their kill," he whispered to me.

"Uh… what does that make us?" I asked. We both looked over at a nearby Zippleback. One of the heads turned and saw us. It bumped heads with the other and bother turned to glare. I hugged Hiccup tighter and felt him wheeze slightly.

A screeched somewhere in the fog ahead of us sounded, and both Hiccup and I snapped to the attention. The dragons before us suddenly dropped from sight. My eyes widened and I started shouting when Toothless did the same. I ducked my head when Toothless flew low to the ground and we narrowly missed a rocky outcropping. We took a few more turns and I gasped at the sight before me.

Thousands upon thousands of dragons were flocking to an island with a giant mountain in the middle. The mountain was pretty much the entire island and all the dragons were going inside. Toothless continued to follow the dragon group we were in and when the ones ahead of us started plummeting into the dark crevice in the mountain, I expected him to veer off.

Me and Hiccup both screamed as Toothless dived into the inky black hole followed by the other dragons. I could only feel Hiccup's dragon jerk this way and that until we flew into a cavern flooded in red light. I coughed at the smoke and the heat as Toothless flew over the red smoke. The dragons ahead of us veered off and Toothless peeled in the other direction. We flew around a boulder and landed on a cliff overlooking the entire hole.

My mouth dropped as I watched what the dragons were doing. They would fly over the hole and just drop their load in. Not even a sniff or nibble, just a plop. Hiccup glanced over at me and snorted. "Oh, it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole," he said sarcastically.

I looked on questioningly and nodded. "They're not eating any of it." The last dragon, a Deadly Nadder, flew in and dropped a very large fish into the hole and flew to join the rest of its kind on a cliff. Hiccup bent over Toothless.

"That it bud? Is this…" We looked up to see a lazy looking Gronckle fly in over the hole. It shook its head and nearly dropped but regained its balance. I groaned something and I scrunched my nose in disgust as it barfed up an undigested fish into the hole. It started scratching it head and its tongue lolled out.

"Gross…"

A loud deep growl and sudden vibration caught everyone's attention, even the still hovering dragon. It looked up quickly and started to fly away…

When a monstrous looking dragon leapt up from the hole and snapped its jaws around the Gronckle.

I gasped and Hiccup leaned backwards into me. "What. Is. That?" I whispered in fear. The dragon was the size of the mountain itself and its giant teeth and claws were the size of a human. I watched as it slowly sank back into the smoke but it paused for a second. It's nostrils started working and Hiccup tensed.

"All right, buddy. Time to get out of here." The dragon suddenly lunged in our direction. "Now!" Toothless flew into the air just as the dragon's jaws snapped in the place where we just were. Toothless flew straight into the air and I glanced back at the pursuing beast. It jaws opened and I shrieked. It snapped just as a Zippleback flew in behind us, and it caught the dragons teeth. The dragon fell back into the hole and we burst into the night air along with the rest of the dragons.

Hiccup glanced back at me and met my eyes with his. "You okay?" I nodded but couldn't manage to say much more. We rode Toothless back home in silence.

My head was reeling by the time we neared the cove. Everything suddenly made perfect sense. It was like a community of some kind, where all the dragons had to find food for their chief if they wanted to stay alive. If Stoic knew about this than things would be ten times simpler on everyone. We could take out the dragon threat for good and never have to worry again.

"It's like a giant bee hive." Hiccup glanced back at me.

"Huh?" I shook my head, and Toothless circled in to land by the pond in the cove.

"Their the workers and that's their queen." We landed and I jumped from Toothless. I started racing toward the crevice which Hiccup had entered, knowing Hiccup would follow me. "Let's find your dad…"

"No! Astrid! No." I stopped and turned to face Hiccup. "They'll _kill_ Toothless. We- we got to think this through," he pleaded. I stared at him in shock.

"Hiccup, we just found the dragons _nest_. The thing we've been searching for since Vikings first sailed here." He turned around so he wouldn't have to face my gaze. I stepped closer to him and my face took on my annoyed expression. "And you want to keep it a _secret_? To protect your _pet_ dragon! Are you serious!"

He suddenly wheeled around and met my annoyed gaze with his determined green one. "Yes." I looked at him in shock, but gaze didn't waver. I felt my face start to relax as I stared into his eyes, and the events of the day suddenly came rushing toward me. Just this morning, I was unbelievably ticked off at Hiccup for winning in training, and now, I would give anything to be in his position, but for a different reason. Hiccup had to choose between his best-friend and his father, and no one was going to be happy about the decision.

I shook my head of my thoughts and sighed. "Okay… so what now?" He looked away.

"Just… give me until tomorrow. I'll think of something." I nodded, though he couldn't see it. This 'yak-boy' I had hated for so long, had changed my out look on life in mere hours. Then again he did kidnap me to do so.

I reached forward and punched his arm. He yelped in pain and turned to face me. "That was for kidnapping me," I said. He looked at me with a 'Really?' expression. He glanced over at Toothless, who just huffed and went back to searching in the water for food. Hiccup rolled his eyes and faced me again. His smirk was cute and I found myself blushing for no reason. Our ride suddenly came back to me and I found my next action surprising and overwhelming.

I reached for the laces in his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I saw him flinch, but his expression turned to surprise when I kissed his cheek. I pulled back and looked away. "That's for… everything else." I turned around and started walking back over to the crevice.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Hiccup's surprised eyes watching me… but I caught his small smile. I blushed even more, and started running. I ran all the way to the creek, to the village, and to my home. Even though it was late at night, the village must have thrown a celebration, because a few very drunk Vikings were stumbling around aimlessly. None of them noticed me however and I slipped up to my door with ease.

I pulled back when I realized my parents might still be up and I looked over to my shed. Using the barrels as steps, I was able to climb softly up to the roof of my shed and jump to my window.

Wriggling inside, I managed to make only a slight bump when I fell to the floor. I froze in fear, but relaxed when the sounds of loud snoring filtered into my ears. I've thanked Freya that I didn't snore like that, but now I thanked her for making my parents dead-weights when it came to drinking. They might be so hung over in the morning, that they might miss Hiccup's exam…

My hand smacked over my mouth when a sob broke out. 'Oh Hiccup.' I sniffed at the thought and slowly stood up. I yanked off my boots and striped down to my underwear and wrapping. I slipped into bed and curled up close to my pillow. Suddenly, I felt very lonely, and whimpered when I remembered how close Hiccup and I had been today; how good it had felt to be with him on Toothless. Our flight felt like a century ago, but I smiled through my tears at the memory, and blushed when I thought about our kiss.

I prayed to the Gods that whatever Hiccup decided to do… he wouldn't get hurt doing it.

* * *

**Yeah. I know. Sad. But still, a lovely-dovey chapter, eh? But the next chapter is going to be even greater! It's Hiccup's decision and some more stuff thrown in for fun. See you soon!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**

I looked into his deep green eyes, begging for his answer. "Hiccup, promise me it won't go wrong!" I begged for the second time. He looked away just as Gobber poked his head around the corner.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock 'em dead," and he turned back into the arena.

Hiccup turned around without answering me and a small whimper left my throat. He froze. I watched with blurred eyes as he turned on his heel and faced me.


	8. What You Didn't Know

**HEEEYYY! Guess who's **_**not**_** dead? No guesses? Well, it was me!**

**MANDO sorry to everyone who has waited on me to make this chapter, but I've been crazy busy and working and stuff. Not really an excuse but whatever. To make up for it I made this one extra long for you guys just to get on your good side again.**

**BUT, before I begin, just a little food for thought for you guys. PM me or post a review if you want.**

_**Movie to SEE!: **_**Hotel Transylvania. ****(A cute family comedy and a small love story. If you've ever seen Grown Ups, its got like the entire cast in it.)**

_**Song to HEAR!: **_**The Last Time**** by T-Swift. (I LOVE it!)**

_**Food?: **_**Ice Cream OR Cake?**** (You decide!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada-yada, bleh-bleh-bleh…**

* * *

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

**Chapter 8: What You Didn't Know**

* * *

_The air was thick with smoke and it seemed to be burning with fire from an unknown source. I coughed, trying desperately to wave the smoke away so I could breath properly, but with little success. A voice suddenly broke the scene. "Astrid!" I glanced up and looked around frantically._

"_Hiccup!" My eyes scanned the area, but the air was too clouded._

"_Astrid! ASTRID!" I turned around, trying to find him._

"_Hiccup, where are you? I can't see anything!"_

"_Astrid!" His voice was desperate and I suddenly became desperate too. Oh Odin! Where was he? "ASTRID!" I whipped around and the smoke cleared enough so that I could see Hiccup standing a few feet away from me. His green eyes met mine and I gasped. He looked so scared._

"_Hiccup!" I lunged forward to reach out and grab him, but the ground underneath us shook. Hiccup glanced at me, panicked. He reached his hand out to grab mine, and the ground shook again._

"_Astrid…" The ground cracked under our feet, and Hiccup jolted as rocks crumbled under his feet. He looked at me again, my eyes widened. I lunged forward and grabbed his hand. But the ground split under his feet to show a fiery pit below us._

"_Hiccup, no!" He looked down at the last of the rocks beneath him, than back at me._

"_Astrid…" he suddenly pushed me backwards as I lost my grip on his hand. I stumbled away from the crumbling rocks. Hiccup's arms tried to balance themselves back, but he was too far over the edge. He fell backwards and dropped from my sight._

"NO!" I sat up suddenly in bed, panting and sweating. I quickly looked around to make sure that I was actually in my bed, making sure that Hiccup hadn't just plunged into the Underworld. I took a deep breath and sighed, moaning as I ran a hand over my face. It came back wet, and stained with tears.

"Astrid! You up?" boomed the masculine voice of my father from downstairs. I glanced out the window and frowned. It was already dawn, and usually dawn was the symbol of a new day, of better things, but it seemed to me like it was something not worth waking for.

I contemplated pretending to be sick so I wouldn't have to go see Hiccup's Final Exam, but I immediately decided against it. I needed to see Hiccup. "Yeah Dad."

"Well 'urry up, cause we need to see Stoic before the fight starts," he explained to me. I flung the furs off of my body and jumped out of my wooden bed, hurrying to dress.

I practically ran down the stairs, nearly knocking my mother over when I reached the bottom. I tripped over my boots but caught myself in time. "Astrid?" my mother asked. My eyes looked up and met hers. She smiled at me lightly. "Eager to see someone are we?" she teased me, but I wasn't listening, or caring for that matter.

"Huh?" I glanced over at her and shrugged. "Oh. Yeah, sure. Can we go?" I asked. She snorted, and I scoffed silently to myself. 'Seriously! If only you knew…' My father entered the room from their bedroom and put a meaty hand on both my mother's shoulder and mine.

"Well 'en? What are we waitin' for?" he asked, to which we all hurried out the door. Stepping out into the lively streets of Berk, I fell behind my parents brisk strides as they greeted random Vikings on the street. Everyone was bustling towards the south side of the island, and the closer we got to the arena, the harder my frown became.

What was he going to do now? Last night he had told me that he was going to think of something, and by the looks of things that something hadn't yet happened. I tried my best to shake off the feeling that something really bad was going to happen today, but it only seemed to deepen when we started crossing the bridge to the arena.

Once we were across, I glanced around for Hiccup, hoping that he wasn't already in the arena ready to do something stupid like he always does. With no luck, I followed my parents as they made their way through the throng of cheering Vikings looking for a better view.

It was easy enough to wade through; after all, my parents are Viking heroes. Some would even shake hands with my mother and father, appreciating them and congratulating them on their successes.

"Cnut!" boomed the familiar voice of the chief. I stopped looking long enough to see my father clap hands with Stoic and bring each other in for a burly-manly hug. "I'm so glad you and your family could make it today," Stoic said to my father once they had stopped embracing.

My father nodded, then put an arm around my mother. "You know we wouldn't miss this, Stoic." Stoic nodded, his mustache wiggling as he smiled. My father gave me a sideways glance and I saw what was coming next. "And besides," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me closer to Stoic, "Astrid wouldn't want to miss her future husbands exam, now would she?"

Stoic's eyebrows raised and I glanced down at my boots, cursing my father silently. He really had to bring that up _now_?

I jumped upon hearing the chiefs laughter, then blushed when others around us started laughing as well. "Well, then we better start makin the arrangements then?" laughed Stoic, but I knew he was being completely serious. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from blushing.

My father patted my shoulder, "Sure thing, Stoic!" The chief gestured for my parents to follow him to his seat. I was about to follow them when a pair of arms were thrown over my shoulders and I was put into a headlock.

"Hey-" Laughter and snorting filled my ears as my head was gruffly knuckled by the set of arms. But I knew that laughter.

"So he really _is _your boyfriend!" I grunted as I pushed my way out of Ruffnut's grip and met my companions faces. Ruff was snorting along with Tuff. Fishlegs had a small smile on his face, but he was trying his best to keep it hidden. Snotlout was looking in the other direction, pouting.

I rolled my eyes. "No he's not my boyfriend." Ruff scoffed, as if she thought I was lying, but Snotlout suddenly jumped in.

"I told you guys she would be with that loser. Seriously?" He came to stand next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "It's Astrid guys. She's looking for someone with a little more muscles, and handsome de- ugh!"

I punched Snotlout in the stomach, then twisted his arm painfully behind his backside. He tried wiggling out of my grasp, but I pushed him down to the ground before he could stop me. I leaned over him and said, "And who's in that arena now?"

I let him pick himself up, and he went back to pouting, avoiding my eye contact. I rolled my eyes and glanced into the arena. Things hadn't started yet, and I still needed to find Hiccup.

A sudden uproar of Vikings caught our attention and I glanced toward Stoic who was standing up, readying himself to speak. Ruff grabbed my arm, following after the gang as they squeezed through the crowd to get close to the gate of the arena.

I glanced around frantically. I was out of time, and where was my scrawny yak-boy? 'Well not _my _scrawny yak-boy… or is he? Well… at least not yet, anyways. But _only _because my parents are so set on marrying us, and not because I actually _liked _him… but… I guess it wouldn't be so bad…'

I found him when I peered inside the arena, standing in the archway of the entrance; waiting for the gates of hell to open up. 'Last chance.' I snuck back just in time for Stoic to start his speech and the gang not even notice my absence.

"Well I can show my face in public again!" started Stoic and everyone began laughing. I dodged a few Vikings who were cheering for Stoic in a rowdy way, and maneuvered myself through the mess of the Vikings.

"If someone told me, that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from- well… being, uh… _Hiccup_, to placing first in dragon training?" He asked the crowd, as I continued to push my way to the entrance-way. "Well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for fear he'd gone mad!"

Everyone cried out in laughter and Stoic joined in on the fun. "And you know it!" I was almost to the entrance, and begged for Stoic to continue speaking, hoping that I would actually catch Hiccup before he did that something he was going to do. The crowd died down as Stoic continued.

"But, here we are. And no one's more surprised… or more _proud_, than I am." I winced. Man, Stoic was really proud of Hiccup. "Oh gods Hiccup…" I whispered to myself. If things were about to go bad, then they were going to be _really_ bad.

"Today, my boy becomes a Viking." I winced again, hopping over a few Vikings sprawled out on the ground for some reason. "Today, he becomes… _one of us!_" A mass of cheering Vikings pushed closer to the gates, and I jumped out of the mesh of them, and into the entrance of the arena.

Hiccup stood alone in the dark, holding his helmet and looking into the arena. His back was to me and I suspected he didn't know I was here. I walked forward until I was directly behind him, then I put my hand on his shoulder. "Careful with that dragon."

He tensed and turned to see who it was. I gave him a soft smile and looked into his eyes. He visibly relaxed, but he frowned and turned back toward the arena. "It's… not the dragon I'm worried about." I looked at him in confusion, but when I followed his gaze I understood. Hiccup was staring at his father, and I could have only guessed what was going on in his head.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. He turned and looked at me, his soft green eyes suddenly looking determined.

"Put an end to this. I have to try." He paused and looked at his shoes for a moment before looking back up at my face, his eyes infused with worry. "Astrid? If something…" he stopped and bit his lip, knowing that what he had to say next was difficult. I bit my tongue. "_Goes wrong…_" My eyes widened. Did he mean…

"Just make sure they don't find Toothless." I watched Hiccup's face as he looked to me pleading. He really cared about Toothless, and I was suddenly reminded of yesterday. I nodded and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I will." He turned away from me, but I pulled him back to face me. He glanced at my serious face confused, and I put a hand on either of his shoulders making sure that he was listening. "Just, promise me it won't go wrong?"

I tried to give him a joking smile, hoping he would give me that goofy grin he always wore. If he had smiled, I would have known that he knew what he was doing. I would have been sure that things were going to be okay…

He didn't smile.

I looked into his deep green eyes, begging for his answer. "Hiccup, promise me it won't go wrong!" I begged for the second time. He looked away just as Gobber poked his head around the corner.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock 'em dead," and he turned back into the arena.

Hiccup turned around without answering me and a small whimper left my throat. He froze. I watched with blurred eyes as he turned on his heel and faced me.

"Hicc- umph." His shoulder smothered my mouth as he wrapped his scrawny arms around me. My eyes widened, but I relaxed and pressed myself closer to him, burying my head into his neck.

I'm not really the lovey-dovey kind of girl. No Viking really is. But, I'll admit… that hug from Hiccup? I enjoyed it.

He let me go far too early. My eyes were no longer blurred, but it still hurt to see his eyes meet mine. This time, when he turned, he slapped on his helmet and entered the arena just as the gates closed behind him.

For some reason, this was killing me. Seeing him, like this. 'No, no. This couldn't be how things were supposed to go.' A few weeks ago, I had a mission: be the best dragon hunting Viking Berk had ever seen. And I almost was… but this yak-boy… this Hiccup… had changed it. He changed… _me._ And now he was going to try to change everyone on the outside of this arena; all the Vikings who's only purpose for coming out today was to see him kill a dragon.

I walked up to the gates and watched as Hiccup slowly marched into the center of the arena, picking up his shield from the rack. He reached over and drew the smallest weapon there was, a simple dagger, and I glanced at Stoic who leaned over and said something to my father standing next to him. My father nodded in agreement. I took in a shaky breath as I glanced at all the expectant Viking faces.

"I'm ready." My eyes shot to Hiccup as he faced the Nightmare's cage. Two Vikings turned the crank and my grip on the gate tensed.

The Nightmare burst out of the doors, already lit with fire. It roared and raced to the chains covering the arena, spewing fire and nearly hitting the watching Vikings. The dragon stopped when it realized that there was only one person in the arena with him, and it jumped to the ground growling and facing Hiccup. I held my breath.

"Kill it Hiccup!" called a random Viking. "Come one Hiccup!" called another, which I recognized was my fathers. Everyone became dead silent as the Nightmare to a step in Hiccup's direction.

He took a step back. He dropped his shield and dagger, sticking his hand out to the dragon but not close enough to touch it. He continued to back up, talking to the dragon and trying to calm it down. My eyes looked to Stoic who was wearing a confused expression as he watched his sons strange actions. Many Vikings shared his look, one being my father.

I watched as Hiccup slowly lifted his helmet off of his head, still talking to the Nightmare, and stop. He glanced from the helmet, to his father, then to the dragon.

"I'm not one of them," he said and threw his helmet aside. The dragon instantly relaxed, but the crowd cried out in horror.

"Stop the fight," yelled the chief, slowly rising from his seat.

"No!" I glanced back at Hiccup in surprise. Hiccup wasn't usually one to go against his father, but of course, this was an entirely different Hiccup. "You all have to see this," he shouted slowly reaching forward, preparing to touch the dragon's snout. "They're not what we think they are… We don't have to fight them-"

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" cried Stoic, slapping his hammer into the cage and letting it ring. There was a roar, and I watched as the dragon lost control and turn on Hiccup.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Hiccup!" I called to him, gripping the wooden gates that closed off the entrance. He was going to get himself killed! I had to do something.

I glanced around frantically, spotting his battle-ax leaning against the wall. I grabbed it and stuck it under the gate, using all my weight to lift it up. I wiggled underneath the wooden barrier and jumped into action.

Hiccup was shouting and running as fast as he could to out race the Nightmare. In the back of my head I heard my mother call out to me, but I was already thinking survival tactics to save both our asses. I spotted a bludgeon and kicked it up with my foot, grabbing it in mid-air.

Just before the Monstrous Nightmare could snap its jaws around Hiccup, I flung the weapon with a hefty grunt and it connected with the dragon's mouth. Hiccup continued running as the lizard fell sideways. 'So I saved his life…' The beast picked itself up again and glared at me. 'Now save your own.'

I jumped to the left just as the Nightmare raced past me, its claws scrapping the ground. My mother called out to me over the crying of the crowd. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…" I said to myself. "Odin save me now!" I could feel the hot breath of the dragon inches behind me, and I braced myself for a painful death.

"Hey you over-grown lizard. Over here!" The warmth on my back vanished, and glanced sideways as Hiccup ran away from the charging lizard. What was he doing!

"Both of you!" called a voice. I glanced sideways to see that Stoic had opened the wooden gates fully and a few Vikings stood beside him. I sprinted across the arena and practically jumped into his arms. He pushed me aside as he waited for Hiccup and I felt my fathers arms close around me.

I watched as Hiccup raced toward the gates, the other Vikings ready to close them as he ran through, Stoic with his arms out…

But that stupid dragon cut him off, blasting fire that pushed us all backwards and Hiccup into harms way. I pulled free of my father just as the Nightmare pinned Hiccup to the ground. I gasped.

A sudden high-pitched whistle broke out, and my eyes widened. 'No… it couldn't be…'

There was a huge blast and everything was encased with smoke. I coughed and sputtered, trying to look in to see what was going on. Growling and snapping noises sounded on the inside and the smoke cleared to show Toothless battling the Nightmare. He stood before Hiccup, a clear sign that he was defending the human. The Nightmare growled and Toothless roared back. The red dragon hissed and flew back into its open cage.

Hiccup scrambled to Toothless and started pushing on him. I glanced at Stoic, who was wearing an angered expression on his face, now walking into the arena… straight for Toothless.

"No, Dad!" called Hiccup, seeing his fathers intentions.

"Stoic wait!" I called, but an arm wrapped around me.

"Astrid, stop!" My mother held me back as Stoic and the rest of the Viking men, jumped into the arena and ran for Toothless. The black dragon, seeing all the advancing men, retaliated and pounced on a few.

"Dad, stop! He won't hurt you!" Toothless jumped on Stoic and the two tumbled a few, ending with Toothless pinning Stoic to the ground. I wriggled in my mothers grasp.

"Mom let me go!"

"Astrid-"

"No!" cried Hiccup as Toothless took a hefty breath, ready to end the chief's life to protect his friend. I gasped. Everyone froze. "NO!" Toothless stopped immediately. He glanced back and warbled to Hiccup, his sign of apology.

Just then Stoic lifted his fist and connected it with Toothless' snout. I finally broke out of my mothers grasp as she called to me. Hiccup raced for Toothless but I caught him before he could get any closer. "Stop, please! Just don't hurt him!" I held Hiccup back as he struggled under my grip. He glared at me, his eyes watered. "Astrid-"

"Hiccup you'll only make it worse." I glanced over my shoulder as men trampled Toothless, pressing on his body, his wings, his snout, anything to keep the dragon grounded. Toothless warbled pathetically, only wanting to be freed.

My father had a grasp on Toothless' head. He looked up at Stoic, who was standing over the dragon. "Well Stoic?"

Stoic looked at the dragon with anger, but he glanced sideways at us, at Hiccup. He looked back at the dragon. "Put it with the others." He turned and walked over to Hiccup and me. I let go of Hiccup, Stoic grabbing him by the arm and yanking him towards the exit. Hiccup tried glancing back at his dragon, only for Stoic to yank on his arm in a painful manner.

I winced and turned when I heard Toothless warble, seeing that the men had tied him up and were pulling him over into one of the cages. My father was directing them. "Just leave him tied up. He won't be in thar long."

My eyes drifted to the dragons. He looked at me pleadingly, wishing there was something I could do. I wished so too. "I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing that with his dragon-hearing would be able to hear what I said. He closed his eyes and moaned, making me wince, as the doors shut before him.

* * *

"READY THE SHIPS!"

Everyone had gathered outside the Great Hall to wait for Stoic's instructions. Rumors and whispers were flying everywhere, because if there's one thing that Vikings like to do, its gossip. A few had involved me, in fact, but it was only about marriage and my father had silenced those quick enough. Turns out I wasn't going to marry the Haddock boy after all.

When Stoic called out, my father stood before everyone to consult with the chief. "Why?" Stoic glanced at him, then turned to everyone and spoke.

"We're going to the dragon's nest. And ridding Berk of these beast once and for all!" There was a pause then an uproar of shouts. My father walked next to Stoic, ready to be his second in command once more. Everyone started clearing the field, heading in the direction of the docks. I glanced back at the Great Hall, wondering where Hiccup was.

I followed the crowd down to the docks, where everyone was quickly loading the boats and hopping onboard. Weapons and supplies were stacked and I watched silently, until the sound of wheels rolling made me look.

Toothless was strapped into a dragon carrying unit, muzzled and chained. Stoic and my father walked behind the dragon as the men loaded him on board Stoics boat. Both men jumped on board, and I realized that everyone on the island was on board our ships. They pushed off and started sailing away.

"Told you Hiccup was a loser." I whipped around to see the gang all crowded together at the end of the dock. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the vanishing ships. Snotlout came to stand on my left side, while the rest of the gang stood on my right.

"Man," started Tuffnut. "Ever seen anything like that?" We all shook our heads.

"So does that make Hiccup, like, banished or something?" I looked over at Fishlegs, who watched the ships uneasily. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Snotlout.

"Oh he's banished, alright. And a good thing too! He was a traitor to his tribe, and whooooo-!" There was a splash as Snotlout hit the water after I pushed him. He resurfaced sputtering and coughing. Everyone looked at me, and I frowned. "What was that for!"

I ignored Snotlout and turned to the other three. "Look, it wasn't Hiccup's fault. He did say that he knocked down a NightFury and none of us believed him."

"Yeah," agreed Ruff sarcastically. "Didn't mean he had to make it his pet."

"Toothless isn't his pet. They're-"

"Wait! _Toothless?_ You mean the dragon?" asked Snotlout as he started hoisting himself out of the water.

"Yes the dragon." I glanced around at everyone's expression, the 'seriously' look on all their faces. I grunted in frustration. "Look you don't understand, but you need to trust me. None of this is Hiccup's fault. Dragons aren't what we think they are."

"Great. Now you sound like Hiccup," snorted Snotlout. I turned around and shoved him back over the side of the dock.

"Listen to me guys. We don't have to fight dragons. You have to admit that Hiccup has done things that no Viking has ever done before." Everyone nodded and Snotlout hauled his soaking wet self back onto the dock, looking gruff. "Its different now. Toothless, dragons, none of them are bad. And we need to help Hiccup."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Fishlegs, still looking unconvinced like the rest of the gang. I paused to bite my lip. In truth, I didn't know how to help Hiccup. But I did want to help him, whatever that may be.

I glanced up to the rocky cliffs just above us, and wouldn't you know it, the scrawny yak-boy we were talking about was standing up there. An idea popped into my head. A long-shot, but it could work.

I looked back to the gang and pushed past them. "Meet me at the arena in twenty-minutes," I called over my shoulder, shoving Snotlout into the water one last time for laughs. I started jogging down the docks, eager to get my plan into motion.

"Why?" Ruffnut called to me.

"We're going to fight the system!"

* * *

I made it to the Cliffs and found Hiccup still standing there and looking out into the empty ocean. I slowed my jogging and quickly caught my breath. The hardest part was going to be talking to him, so I gathered all my strength and seriousness, and walked up beside him.

He didn't say anything, so I took it as a sign to speak. I opened my mouth but closed it. What was I going to say. 'Sorry, they took your dragon. But get your but in gear, and lets go save him?' Some how that didn't seem so good.

"It's a mess." I surprised myself when I spoke, not even thinking of the words, but falling on instinct. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend-"

"Thank-you for summing that up." I glanced over at Hiccup's annoyed expression, and I bit my lip. It hadn't really occurred to me that Hiccup would still be mad at me for earlier, but I suddenly felt guilty. I looked out into the ocean with him, hoping that I could find the words I needed to smooth this over.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" I looked up in surprise. He wasn't frustrated with me, he was frustrated with _himself._ "Would've been better, for everyone…" I took my cue, breathing in deeply before speaking.

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it." He grunted, and I quickly corrected myself. "So why didn't you?"

It was intended as a real question, but when I saw his face, I knew I had found my way underneath his harsh outer layer. I pressed further. "Why didn't you?"

Hiccup rolled his shoulders and turned sideways. "I don't know… I couldn't." I snorted.

"That's not an answer." He suddenly turned to me, scoffing.

"_Why_ is this so important to you all of a sudden?" he yelled, and I nearly jumped backwards. Of course, I could just smack him, get him in gear or something, but I knew that he needed to convince himself. I took a step closer to him, and I took it as a good sign that he didn't step back.

"Because I want to remember what you say, _right now_."

"Oh, for the love of- I was a _coward_! I was _weak_! I WOULDN'T KILL A DRAGON!"

I jumped at his words, but I caught his slip up. "You said _wouldn't_ that time."

Hiccup grunted, yanking on his brown yak-hair in frustration. "Fuck! Whatever! I _wouldn't_! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon! There happy?" He turned so that he wouldn't have to face me.

I stepped closer to him, pressing my chest to his back and wrapping my arms around his sides so he couldn't move, not that he tried. I leaned in closer, my lips pressed against his ear. "First to ride one, though."

I felt his shoulders relax, and his face soften. He was clearly surprised by my words. So he was the first who wouldn't kill a dragon. So why was he the first to ride one? It came back to the basic question. "So?"

He moved under my arms and I stepped back so he could face me. He was looking down at the ground, not wanting to see my eyes. "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as… _I _was." He looked up and met my eyes with his soft green ones. "I looked at him… and I saw myself."

I nodded, then looked out at the barren ocean. "I bet he's really frightened now…" I paused then gave him a side-ways glance. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He stared at me for a moment before I saw that familiar goofy grin plaster his face, and I couldn't help but smile. "Eh… probably something stupid." I scoffed and pushed his shoulder.

"Good, but you've already done that…"

Hiccup frowned for a second, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. He looked at me suddenly, face bright and eyes wide. "Then something crazy…" He quickly turned around and started running down the cliff side. I smiled to myself.

"_That's_ more like it!" I started running to catch up with him.

* * *

We raced all the way down the Cliffs, through the village, across the bridge, and to the arena. For a little guy, he sure can move. He stopped abruptly, just before he made it into the arena. I slowed down behind him and he turned to face me. I looked at him, recognizing his goofy smile and thinking he had something planned. "What?"

"Just…" He looked at me for a second before he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I felt his lips press against my cheek bone, and I blushed. He pulled back, face scarlet, but looked at me. "Thanks."

He dropped my arm and jumped down into the entrance to the training arena. I was frozen on the spot. My fingers crept up to touch the spot that Hiccup had kissed, the cool fingers against my hot skin. A small smile leapt onto my face and I blushed again.

"Alright, that's it. He's your boyfriend." I jumped when I saw Ruffnut and the gang standing a few feet away, smirking. Oh Freya? How long had they been standing there?

I shoved Ruffnut into Fishlegs, but turned so she wouldn't see me blush. "Whatever. Hiccup needs our help."

"And why should I help him?" I turned to Snotlout, and grabbed his vest, my face completely serious.

"Because you'll loose a few limbs if you don't?" He seemed to be contemplating the issue, and I scoffed, shoving him out of my way. "We don't have time for this!"

"You know this is crazy right?" I looked back at Tuffnut and the gang, expecting me to answer. I shrugged.

"So?" They all shrugged in agreement and followed me into the arena. Hiccup was waiting in front of the Gronckle's cage. We all lined up without Hiccup seeing.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." I glared at Fishlegs as he shrugged.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon…" I looked away from Fishlegs to see Tuffnut inches from Hiccup's face. Hiccup glanced over to me questioningly. "It's me."

Suddenly Snotlout jumped forward and shoved Tuffnut out of the way. "I love this plan!" Hiccup looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"I… didn't…"

Ruffnut strode forward and shoved Snotlout aside. "You're crazy!" I rolled my eyes as she started flirting with him. Didn't she just say that he was my boyfriend? Not that I was jealous or anything… Hiccup and I weren't even together… really, its-… shut up!

I walked over to Ruffnut and yanked on her helmet horn, pushing her aside to stand in front of Hiccup. He sighed when he saw me and smiled. "So… what _is_ the plan?" He smiled, that goofy grin that told you that he knew what he was doing. And that it was going to be crazy.

Without a word he turned toward the cages and opened the door to the Nightmare's. I turned back to the others as we waited for Hiccup to reappear. He did moments later, backing out with one hand on the snout of the Nightmare. The gang gasped, and I looked over to Snotlout who had bent down to pick up a broken spear. I smacked his arm and shook my head. He dropped it reluctantly.

Hiccup continued to back up until he was standing next to an uneasy Snotlout. He reached over to grab Lout's hand, but Snotlout pulled away. After two tries, Hiccup was able to put Snotlout's hand on the Nightmare's snout. The Nightmare in turned rumbled in satisfaction. Snotlout smiled and chuckled.

Hiccup started walking away. "Where are you going?" cried Snotlout, panicking slightly. Hiccup dug through the supplies in the box until he came back holding a bola.

"You're going to need something to hold onto."

He matched us all with dragons. Fishlegs with the Gronckle, the twins with the Zippleback, and me with the Nadder.

As soon as Hiccup opened the doors to the Nadder's cage I was reminded of the baby Nadder that I had freed that day in the woods. "Hiccup watch it! They like to lick you." He turned away from the dragon and looked at me funny.

"Wha- Ah EW!" Just as he looked away, the Nadder ran her tongue over Hiccup which covered him in slime. I stifled a laugh and walked up to the dragon. I scratched her chin and she squawked appreciatively. Her eyes met mine and I finally saw what Hiccup saw in Toothless. These creatures were gentle and loving. Not at all what we thought they were.

"Eck! How did you know?" I looked away from the dragon and glanced at Hiccup's sopping figure. I chuckled lightly and walked around to her side. She knelt and I pushed off her wing, swinging my leg over her shoulders and offering a hand for Hiccup to jump up.

"So what your saying is that I knew something you didn't?" I asked jokingly. He snorted and took my hand. I pulled him up onto the Nadder's back and he swung himself in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let him ride.

He steered my blue dragon out of the arena, followed by the others. We waited on the cliff side. This was real. We were really going to do this. We were going to save the day. I turned around to everyone else just as Hiccup prepared for take-off. "Just hang on, follow us, and stay on your dragon!"

Then we launched off the cliffside, leaving Berk behind and racing to stop our tribe from its dangerous fate before it was too late.

* * *

**Finally! There. Have at it. Extra long just for you guys. I wrote this kind of quickly so I apologize for any inconsistencies, typos, or rushed endings. I love you all! Get ready for the next chapter, and I promise to update faster than this one. Its time for the last battle. Probably the last chapter plus my epilogue. Can't wait! Review!**


	9. Heroes Never Run From Destiny

**Back in action babes! Hell yeah! The final installment in the story that you guys have loved so much. But fear not, because I am definitely writing more with Astrid's POV. Promise!**

**For those wondering about my other story "The Were-Dragon" that would be a yes, I am going to start that one just as soon as I get this one finished.**

**Food for thought! Movie: Premium Rush! (An absolute favorite in my books!)**

**Song: Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips! (love it or go crawl into a hole and die! Jk, I would miss your reviews!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD so keep calm folks.**

* * *

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_Chapter 9: Heroes Never Run From Destiny_

* * *

My hope of catching up to the boats before they entered into Helhiems gate vanished when we reached the foggy entrance and found no traces of the large ships. It would be nearly impossible to see them in the fog itself so we decided to continue through until the island. If we made it to the island before them, then we would wait it out and when they landed, steer them around again.

Hiccup let the Nadder direct the way through the intense fog as we all road in remote silence. I could feel his shoulders tense under my hands and I couldn't help but notice his set face. I leaned over him as the dragon dipped closer to the water and the other dragons followed her pursuit.

"Hiccup?" I asked him. He glanced over his shoulder at my questioning face and his shoulders sagged as he sighed.

"Astrid… what if that… well, what if… were too late?" His face furrowed as he frowned, but I could see the water in his eyes that he was trying to hide. Like I've said before, I'm not really all that sympathetic toward people. But at that moment, seeing Hiccup breaking under the heat of his own dark thoughts? Well, another part of me changed, just for him.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself into his back, giving him a tight squeeze. "I don't know Hiccup, but we have to think that we can fix this. We have to believe that no matter what, by the end of the day everyone will be back on Berk…" I gave him an extra squeeze, "alive."

He breathed deeply, taking in my words and the new scent of burning rock. I shivered as I recognized the scent that I had only smelled once before. But that time I only smelt it inside the mountain, never outside; and with that realization I squeezed Hiccup again.

He turned around to face the others. "You guys ready?" he called.

"We got your back Hiccup." I was surprised that Snotlout would be so willing to follow the yak-boy with whom he had always sought to embarrass and harass. The others nodded in agreement with the beefy boy and Hiccup turned around on the Nadder, gripping the ropes in his hands.

The dragons led us around a few more bends until we reached the end of the fog line and the island came into view. What we saw wasn't pretty.

"What the fuck!" Snotlout shouted. "What in Thor's name is that thing?"

The thing he was referring to was the mother of all dragons, the one Hiccup and I had seen on the night that we first came here. It was completely out of the mountain now, breathing fire and crushing the ships. Vikings were scattered across the beaches, each thrown into a panic.

We all watched horror-stricken the scene before us. Hiccup guided the line of dragons and riders in a wide arc as we began to circle the island. He turned to the rest of us and I had never seen him so confident or determined in my life. "That is the Red Death," he called. I nodded. The name definitely fit the terrible dragon.

The twins appeared next to us on our right, while Snotlout and Fishlegs took the right. "Hiccup!" called Tuffnut.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ruff, looking slightly worried. We all looked slightly worried, in retrospect.

Hiccup breathed and suddenly changed the Nadder's flight position so the arc became a sharp corner that the rest of the dragons followed. "We are going to put an end to this," he shouted, and I heard him say under his breath, "And this time I won't fail."

We flew around the mountain at top speed. The dragon didn't see us fly in from the back, it seemed to busy with the defenseless Vikings on the ground to notice. I looked down at the ground and recognized Stoic waving madly to the Red Death, trying to attract its attention. I jarred Hiccup in the direction and he shouted for the Nadder to shoot. Just as the Red Death roared in frustration, my blue dragon shot a stream of fire that caused the beast to stop its rampage.

"Ruff! Tuff, watch your back! Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup called out commands as naturally as his father would. I took in a breath of fowl smelling air and set my jaw. 'Game time, Astrid. All or nothing.' Hiccup flew us into another arc, farther away from the Red Death, circling and surveying the ground. "Fishlegs! Break it down."

Fishlegs nodded and studied the dragon for a moment. "Okay, heavily armored skull. Tail used for bashing and crushing, steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils… relies on hearing and smell."

Hiccup nodded, "Okay. Lout and Legs, see if it has a blind spot. Make some noise and keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, see if it has a shot limit." He smirked to them. "Make it _mad_!" I rolled my eyes. 'Shouldn't be too difficult for them'. To prove my point further, Ruffnut called out, "That's my specialty!"

Tuffnut looked at his sister, horrified. "Since when? Everyone knows I'm more annoying, see!" He twisted the Zippleback's head so that it turned upside down, then he started making faces and ridiculous sounds. Hiccup barked at them to stop.

I turned to Hiccup. "You need to find Toothless." He nodded and shouted for everyone to disperse. I turned around to watch the action and to make sure everyone was okay. While Fishlegs and Snotlout busied themselves with confusing the dragon, the Thorstons flew along the dragon and shouted random curses to it. The Red Death roared and shot a stream of fire at them, which they dodged excellently.

I turned back around and faced Hiccup. "Do you see him?" He shook his head and continued scanning through the fire blazon boats. My eyes shifted from boat to boat, hoping to pick up on the black shape.

"There!" After two minutes of searching, Hiccup finally pointed him out, and we dove in closer. He crouched on the Nadder's neck, while I swung my legs around him to switch positions. I flew us in as close to the burning wreckage as I could and Hiccup jumped off. He landed next to his black dragon then turned to me. "Go help the others!"

I hesitated for a second, questioning whether I should stay or not. He looked into my eyes nearly pleadingly, and I met his green orbs with acknowledgement. Suddenly my heart swelled, with pride and affection, and I smiled lightly at him. "Be careful." He nodded at me and I nodded to him, pulling back on my dragon. Before we exited to help the other riders, I glanced back and saw Hiccup struggling to free his dragon. "Lets just hope he gets up soon," I said to myself, and to my surprise the Nadder squalled in compliance. I smiled, but erased it when I saw the state of the others.

Fishlegs was on a downward spiral to the ground, while Lout was knocked from his dragon and onto the head of the Red Death. The twins were busy trying to put their clothes out while still flying around in the air.

I took a breath and calmed myself. "Okay girl. Lets go help 'em out shall we?" She squawked in compliance. I ushered my Nadder to charge for Fishlegs who was surely going to be crushed by the Red Death if he didn't move soon. She dived with incredible speed, making me have to grip the ropes until my knuckles turned white, and we swooped in just before Fishlegs could get killed.

"Thanks Astrid!" he called up from my dragon's claws. My blue Nadder squawked to the chubby boy and I smiled at my creature. 'You need a name.' We flew toward the ground and dropped him off with a few other Vikings who were staring in awe.

I turned my blue dragon toward the Red Death again, noticing that Snotlout was using his vantage point on the head to smash the large lizard in its eyes. I smiled, then called out to him, "Yeah! You're the Viking!" He looked at me like I had just given him gold or flashed him or something like that.

I rolled my eyes and called out for my Nadder to shoot a fire stream at the dragons feet. We tucked and rolled away just as the Red Death snapped at our retreating figure. "Whoa! Watch it!"

I heard a sudden whistle and I glanced over my shoulder to see a black shape take to the sky. I smiled whole heartedly when I saw him, relieved that nothing bad had happened to him. I turned back around and shouted in excitement, "He's up!"

We circled back around and met up with the twins, fires now put out. I pointed toward the Red Death still jostling around with Snotlout on its head. "Get Snotlout out of there!" I shouted to the pair, my training returning back to me with the mission at hand. They shouted in agreement and we parted ways. While the twins picked up Snotlout, I dove for the back side while my Nadder sprayed hot fire onto the Red Death's back. It roared and watched us as we flew away.

I aimed for an aerial dive to the ground, but I suddenly felt something pull me back. A sudden whirring of wind behind us strengthened as my dragon tried to fly out of the pull. I glanced backwards, fighting to hold on, and gasped when I saw the Red Death's jaws parted wide nearly a hundred yards behind us… and closing in _fast_.

"Come on girl! Pull. Us. Out!" I was completely lifted from the Nadder's back, the only thing keeping me from flying into the beast's mouth was the rope tied around her neck. She squalled and flapped frantically, trying to keep me and herself out of the beasts mouth. But I knew she couldn't flap for much longer.

When I had imagined my death, I always saw myself going out with a bang. Ironic enough, I imagined myself being killed by a dragon… I guess the situation still stands.

I knew this was it. I couldn't hold on any longer, and she couldn't flap for the both of us… but she could flap for herself, I registered that much. I closed my eyes and prayed that the gods would end my life quickly. "Good luck, girl." The blue dragon swiveled her head, confusion turning into panicked recognition. She squawked frantically, as if she knew what I was going to do. I let go…

"NightFury! Get Down!" There was a sudden blast feet behind me, and the wind was dropped. For a second I was relieved, only to be crushed with impending fear as I fell through the air with intense speed. I screamed as the ground rushed up to meet me and I pushed my arms out to break my fall, bracing for the bone shattering jolt that would end my life.

It never came. Something snagged onto my foot and I was swept through the air. I watched the ground as it rushed underneath my head, desperately trying to catch my breath. A voice called out from above me, "Did you get her?" I smiled to myself and looked up to see Toothless clutching my boot. He looked down at me and gave me a gummy smile, warbling when he saw that I was okay.

"Thanks Toothless!" He dropped me for a second then caught me again by my arms. He dove in close to the ground and dropped me. I stumbled to catch myself, regaining my balance. I watched as Hiccup took off on Toothless, flying straight for the Red Death. He glanced back at me from the distance, and I clutched my arms close to my chest. "Go!" I caught his smile just before he pulled up and disappeared amongst the clouds.

I panted, trying to catch my breath and feeling light headed. It was either the noxious fumes from the mountain or the fact that Hiccup was just about to face death, it was all getting to me. This was even worse than the Nightmare in the arena.

Something squawked behind me and nudged into my backside. I turned and smirked at my blue dragon. She nudged me again, looking almost sorry. I reached up and scratched her chin, much to her liking and purring. "Its alright girl, not your fault. I'm okay," I said, cupping her face in both my hands. She squawked in compliance and, like I should have guessed, ran her rough tongue over my face. I winced but laughed, wiping my face free of the smelly slime.

"Astrid!" Bone crushing strength suddenly lifted me off the ground and spun me around until a mouthful of fur practically suffocated me. I was eventually let go long enough to see that my father was the one who crushed me before I was swept into another embrace, this time by my mother.

"Oh Astrid!" she screamed, half crying and half crushing my very being. I struggled to breath properly.

"Mother… please…" She released me, reluctantly, and I finally met the crowding Vikings. Everyone's eyes were full of worry, and I could tell that everyone was panicking inside. My father clutched my arms and he looked at me with water in his eyes.

"You ever do anythin like that again, and yull be sleepin outside in the barn, you 'ere me?" He paused for a moment before pulling me into another bone crushing hug. I coughed but managed to smile into his furs.

"Okay Dad… But- I can't breath…" He let go and snuffed a few times, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. I smirked then turned, seeing the rest of the gang emerge from the gathered Vikings. "Guys!"

"Astrid whe-"

Everyone parted as Stoick pushed his way through the crowd. "Astrid!" he called out, and came to face me. He looked around frantically, and I knew what he was going to ask next. "Where's Hiccup?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but a high-pitched screeched pierced the air. "NightFury! Get down!" Everyone ducked just as a blue fire blast struck the Red Death's face. It collapsed to the ground.

For a moment, I thought it was all over… then the beast spread its wings and took to the air. I gasped when I realized that it was following Hiccup. 'He'll never out run it,' I my head screamed, but my heart fought back, 'Yes he will. He's… Hiccup the _Brave._'

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed next to me. Hiccup either didn't hear his father or didn't bother to pay attention, and why should he? He had a mission and he needed absolute focus to save all of us. He flew Toothless around sharp turns and through aerial spins, yet the Red Death kept pace with him; not even caring as he plowed over gigantic boulders as if they were pebbles.

"SON!" Stoick turned to me, worry written on his face and he grabbed my shoulders. "Get him down, now!" I looked up, stunned, then slowly shook my head. Stoick's eyes widened and I continued on with a frown on my face.

"No Stoick. I know Hiccup, and he's the only one who can make any of this stop!" I suddenly noticed all the Vikings around me nod their heads in acceptance. I looked back at Stoick and met his watered stare. "He can do this."

Stoick nodded and let go of my shoulders. Someone shouted farther back, "It's Hiccup," and everyone turned to the ocean.

Hiccup sped past the shoreline at top speed, followed closely by the Red Death. I suddenly noticed everyone had started cheering for the yak-boy on the black dragon and I smiled. 'Come on, Hiccup! Move it!'

Hiccup pulled up and raced high into the air, the Red Death following closely behind him. They disappeared into the dark gray sky and then everything got very quiet. Everyone waited with baited breath as the noxious air circulated in the air, causing it to look more menacing then it originally was. I scratched my Nadder's chin and waited with a clenched fist pressed into my chest. 'Please, Hiccup… please, please, please…'

A high whistle then suddenly blue fire lit the darkened clouds, illuminating the sky above them. Everyone winced as another fire blast lit the air. And another, again, again, and again. What was he doing up there? I swallowed the lump in my throat and focused on breathing. 'Please, Thor… please, please, plea-'

A loud roar interrupted my praying and I watched as the clouds practically rained fire. My fist clenched tighter and my dragon nudged into me, trying to calm me down. The roaring continued, and I caught Toothless' scream with it. My eyes frantically searched the sky for the flying duo, but nothing appeared. For what seemed like hours, but was only a minute in time, we heard the roaring yet saw nothing.

Out of nowhere Toothless punctured through the clouds and turned to face the fast descending dragon. I didn't realize that I screamed Hiccup's name until my throat clenched in soreness, from screaming so much no less.

Toothless shot a fire blast into the open jaws of the Red Death, and the giant dragon realized its mistake but it was too late. At the speed it was going, pulling up would have been nearly impossible, and when it opened its wings that tiny glimmer of hope it had vanished in the air.

Hiccup pulled Toothless back as they passed through one of the holes in the Red Death's wings, the large beast roaring in defeat. It hit the ground with earth shattering shock, and we stumbled to keep ourselves still standing. A huge explosion followed the crashed creature and everyone flinched in an attempt to shield themselves.

I ducked for cover, only to see that I was being protected by a lovely shade of blue. I smiled up at my dragon in complete giddiness. 'It's over… It's FINALLY o-' She suddenly picked up her head and squawked in what I could guess was fear. I looked up too…

They were flying, not nearly fast enough, but still managing to beat the rising flames. Yet it wasn't the flames they need worry about, oh no. It was that gigantic tail, crashing to the ground and heading straight for them. Hiccup couldn't pull up… Toothless braced for impact.

I wailed as Hiccup got thrown from Toothless once the tail had struck them both. I lunged forward, but only found blue leathered wings suddenly wrapped around me, and incredible wait keep me to the ground as earth rained down. Screaming, shouting, panic, chaos, despair… I cried in my dragon's arms. "Hiccup…"

* * *

My eyes blinked open and I realized that I had fainted in my Nadder's wings. I looked up at her and she squawked to me, making sure I could stand. With her help, I managed to get up and glance around at my surroundings.

The place was in disarray. Rocks and fire were everywhere you glanced, given you could stop coughing on the ashen air long enough to keep your irritated eyes wide enough. The whole scene seemed oddly familiar, as if I had seen it somewhere else. I shook my head to try and clear my clouded mind. What had happened? Inside my chest something heaved, and I suddenly felt sick. "Something's wrong…"

"HICCUP!" I looked up and squinted into my surroundings. Everyone glanced over at Stoick's racing figure as he ran toward a mountainous creature, now perished in the ground. "HICCUP!"

I gasped and coughed in one breath, leaning over and nearly puking. 'Oh Thor! Hiccup!' I stood up, still on wobbly knees and ran after Stoick, followed closely by my dragon. I pushed past straggling Vikings who watched my desperate run with surprise. I couldn't have cared less at the time though. Hiccup was somewhere and I needed to find him. My vision clouded and not only because of the air. I struggled to keep it together as I subconsciously heard voices call to me, but I ignored them and continued to run. Where was he? Where. Was. HE!

I nearly tripped in my panicked haste, but found strong arms catch me at once. I glanced up at a watery eyed Gobber, and his sullen face told me he was frightened too. I tried like the Underworld to sober up, but Stoick's screaming nearly broke my walls clean apart. "HICCUP!"

Without a word spoken, Gobber followed after me as we pushed our way through a gathering crowd. I knew what they were crowding for and I pushed ahead faster, both fearing what I might find or worse, what I might _not_ find. I broke through the line of Vikings two steps before Gobber and gasped as Stoick fell to his knees before the grounded black dragon.

For a moment, I stared in confusion. 'Where is he? Where. Is. He?' Toothless stirred, seeing the crowd of desperate Vikings, rotated with a heavy moan and slumped to the ground, in near agony. I felt my breath catch and I found myself choking on nothing. It finally sank in… Hiccup was gone.

"Oh son… I did this." Stoick shook his head, and spoke almost just to himself. Everyone sucked in their breaths as a silent wave passed over the Viking crowd, and faces turned down in mourning. Our way of showing that a brave Viking had fallen. The gang, even Snotlout, had their heads bent in somberness. A small sob escaped my throat and a tear ran down my cheek, staining it against the dirt and grime.

I felt myself wobble, but a head nudged itself into my back and kept me up right. I couldn't even turn around to thank her. All I could do was look inward at my broken self, and mourn for the loss of my best-friend. 'My yak-boy…'

A shallow voice, plagued by loss, spoke quietly though everyone could hear. "I'm s…" Stoick choked down his tears, "I'm so sorry," he finished and a tear slid down his face. Toothless watched the man curiously for a moment, before he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. He slowly unfurled his wings, and there, entangled in his clutching legs, was the one person we were all banking on.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed as he rushed forward and picked his son up from the dragon's protective hold. I blinked, tears on the edge of my eyes. Something fluttered inside my chest; something that I thought that I had lost, reared up ever so slowly. Everyone looked up at the sudden outburst, and we all waited on thin ice as Stoick removed his helmet and listened to his son's chest.

Laughter. It was all I could register, and somewhere in the confusion, words were formed. "Ha! Ah, he's _alive…_ You brought him back alive!" Toothless nodded his head as a sudden burst of shouting echoed around the island. The madness and ferocity of the cheering could never have been duplicated. It was rejoice!

I, myself, gasped in thick air in need of it, since I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath for so long. I sighed in hysterics, and a sudden bubble of laughter broke from my mouth. Tears ran down the side of my face, but much better tears. If you could only imagine, what it felt like, to have that thing you so desperately wanted back, suddenly given _back_… then you would understand.

We all whooped and hollered in excitement. It was over! The dragon war with humans was finally _over_! Though, I did notice a few remarked glances from a few of the Vikings as the dragons roared along with the shouting humans. I turned around and hugged my dragon's head with an iron grip. "We did it!" She squawked, and I noticed the crowds shouting die down.

"Well, you know…" Gobber started, pointing to the boy in Stoick's arms. I hadn't realized he had left my side until now. But what was that face for? I soon got my answer. "Most of 'em."

* * *

**Welp! That's it…**


	10. The Yak-Boy, Blonde, and Black Dragon

**Just Kidding! I would never do that to you guys! 'Oh ye of little faith!' Anyways, hope you liked last chapter cause this one really is the last one! In this story that is. I do actually plan on making one about Gift of the NightFury, if any of you have seen my page you already know.**

**I know I'm making Astrid a little OOC, but it adds to the effect of her love for Hiccup, and his love for her. Again… LOVE THIS PAIR! Ship Hiccstrid!**

**Movie to see: BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! (You like comedy? You like fantasy? You like **_**romance?**_** It is a must see, truly! I just saw it, and it was great!)**

**Song to hear: HOME by Phillip Phillips! (One of my favs! It definitely goes with the end and I urge you to look it up for the end reading!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story and I know you've heard me say it before so whatever you say…**

* * *

**HTTYD: Astrid Style**

_Chapter 10: The Yak-Boy, the Blonde, and the Black Dragon_

* * *

Berk was relatively quiet for nighttime, and that was possibly due to the lack of dragon attacks. Yup, it was true. Berk was finally at peace with dragons! There was no longer a war. There was no longer any bloodshed. Everything was great. And it was all thanks to yak-boy.

I glanced over at Toothless who was sitting in front of the fire uneasily, with his snout on his front legs and his eyes trained on the flickering flames. My Nadder, perched beside him, absorbing the warmth and the comfort the fire gave. Ever since we had returned to Berk, having to fly through that terrible storm was not a fun process let me tell you, but ever since then both dragons had taken to each other like brother and sister. Whenever I would come over to visit Hiccup, Toothless was eager to see his new pal, and she was like wise. I thought it was good for the two of them to bond. Her having someone to play with, and him not always worrying about his rider.

Toothless suddenly picked up his head and swiveled it in my direction, as if he had heard my thoughts. I smiled at him lightly, my eyes meeting softly with his questioning green ones. They nearly reminded me of Hiccup's, just a tad lighter. The black dragon warbled, then turned his head back around and continued his staring contest with the fire.

I sighed heavily and slumped back into my chair. Getting back to Berk was the easy part, but it was this exaggerated _waiting_ that was killing me. And it didn't help that my sleep was plagued with more nightmares than I could stand for. I closed my eyes, wishing for two minutes of peaceful resting, but as soon as I did, the images instantly flooded my brain.

* * *

_As soon as Gobber made his comment about 'most of 'em' I vaulted forward to see what he had meant. After losing my breakfast near a few rocks, along with a few other Vikings, I managed another peak and instantly regretted it. The blood, the bone, his moaning…_

* * *

I sat forward, suddenly, as the pain in my chest became almost unbearable. A black dragon head shot upright instantly, followed closely by my favorite blue head. Both warbled at my panicked expression and I fought to control my breathing. I gulped in air like it was the last on Earth, then leaned back into my chair, moaning softly.

"Astrid." I looked up and over my shoulder to see Stoick emerge from his bedroom. He looked at me softly, then walked over and rested a hand on my shoulder. I turned back around and we watched Hiccup lie in his bed in silence. I started counting his breaths, from time to time, just to make sure everything was constant and even, and he never failed to.

For another few moments, Stoick remained silent. Hiccup shifted in his sleep, but continued on in his out-cold like state. I sighed. "When will he wake up Stoick?" I looked up and the Chief shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Soon, I would hope." He looked down at me and smiled lightly. "You should go home, get some rest." I opened my mouth to object, but he stopped me. "I'm not asking, I'm telling. As Chief yull listen." I silently scoffed. 'Way to pull that one.' His hand reached down and he pulled me up out of the chair, though I made no move to actually leave. He sighed loudly at my objective stance and started pushing me towards the door, my boots sliding over the wooden floor without friction. "Astrid I promise I'll find you if anthin changes, eh?"

I pushed myself away from him and stood properly. I turned to face him, arms across my chest. "Can I at least say goodbye?" Stoick rolled his eyes playfully, but turned and walked back into his room silently. I looked over at the two dragons, then walked back over to Hiccup's side.

If you looked at him, you wouldn't have guessed he had taken down the biggest dragon in life, nearly three days earlier. He just looked so… small. And fragile. He had a gash over his eye and a few cuts and bruises visible underneath his shirt. But the worst was under the blanket.

I was compelled to pull it back and stare. It happened a lot lately, for some reason; it was like I just needed to stare at it. For some reason, it held this sort of… signifigance, something that reminded me, and everyone else, what Hiccup had done. How he had risked his life to save the people he cared about. Risking his life for what he believed in… my personal reminder that I nearly lost someone very important.

I ran my hand over the artificial leg, feeling the stone cold coolness seep into my hand, and I stopped just as I touched the real leg. It had happened when the Red Death's tail struck them. I had guessed that when Hiccup had tried to turn them, he turned left. So when the tail hit them, it had crushed his leg. Of course, when we found him, the leg was 'intact' but Gobber had taken care of that quickly. I shuddered.

I erased the thought briefly and ran my fingers over Hiccup's body and up to his face. My fingers touched the scar on his chin lightly, before I cupped his cheek. Subconsciously, he leaned into the cool touch as my hand absorbed his hot face. I smiled at his actions, subconscious or not. Hiccup breathed heavily then sighed deeply in his sleep. I smiled at my yak-boy, running my fingers down his neck to the lace in his shirt. I pulled myself down and leaned over his restful face.

"You better wake up soon, yak-boy. Or I'll _make _you wake up!" I placed a small kiss on his cheek, and I swore his mouth twitched slightly. I smiled even more. 'Wake you up with a kiss, eh? Someone should write a story about that.' I leaned over, cupping his face in both my hands, then placed my lips on his ever so slightly. Not really kissing him, but just letting our lips touch just a bit. I pulled back and laughed as Hiccup's features turned down in his sleep. "You'll just have to wait for the real thing when you wake up!" I whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, yak-boy," then turned away.

I turned to my dragon lying beside Toothless. "Ready to go StormFly?" I asked my dragon, her blue-scaled head popping up instantly. She stood up, along with Toothless, and we all walked towards the door. I glanced back at the sleeping Hiccup, and a surprised smile lifted my lips.

He was smiling. Just a tiny bit, but he was still smiling. That stupidly easy, goofy smile.

* * *

I jumped down his steps, followed closely by StormFly. I had decided upon the name after we had flown back to Berk three days earlier in that Thor awful storm. Out of all the dragon's, apparently Nadders are the best for flying in the rain and thunder. StormFly, of course, loved her name and showed her appreciation towards me often, with wet, slime-filled licks. Apparently, that too was a trait that all dragons shared, hence the reason Toothless loved to lick me when I walked through his door.

We reached the bottom of the incline and I turned around when StormFly squawked. I looked at her and noticed her eager anticipation. I smiled at her and she shifted in excitement from foot to foot. "Ready girl?" Like I really needed to ask.

I turned and took off running, heading straight for the small hill that dropped to the lower side of Berk. A smile was plastered on my face as ran in a full sprint to the drop-off, wind rushing in my ears and whipping my braid around. The familiar panting and heart pounding pushed me faster towards the hill. The gust of wind behind me told she was ready, so I jumped into the air as high as I could go, spreading my legs further apart. StormFly squalled and I landed on her back in the air as she flew underneath me and caught me. It was a trick of sorts, something we had perfected since we got to Berk. I leaned over her and scratched her chin. "Nice one girl!"

We flew around Berk in content silence, enjoying the chilly night air as the breeze whipped around us in pathetic protest. I couldn't help my whoop of pleasure, lifting my arms above my head, hanging on with my feet as StormFly squalled, performing aerial dives and rolls that made my stomach drop. I smiled happily. Though I love the feeling of running… nothing beats flying.

We reached my home and I hopped off of StormFly's back. She lifted me up with her head to the top of the barn, where I jumped in through the window with ease. StormFly jumped up after me and ducked in my window following my suit. I grinned as she licked me lightly, no slime involved, and moved herself across the room to her favorite corner next to my bed.

My smile didn't waver as I stripped down to my underwear and wrappings, and I climbed into bed. I nestled in comfortably, wrapping my blankets around tightly as the night air breezed into my room. Winter would be in Berk soon enough, and then the furs would really come out. But for now, I really didn't care about the cold. All I really cared about, was a certain boy and a certain dragon, with their goofy grins on their faces. I fell asleep feeling better than I had in three days.

* * *

I woke up the next morning late, the morning light shining through brilliantly. I smiled and stretched myself out of the awkward angle of slumber. Today would be a great day for flying. 'Too bad Hiccup's missing out.' I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tripped on StormFly. She picked up her head as I face planted the ground, looking at me with mild annoyance. I looked at her and growled, rubbing my chin as I picked myself back up. "You could at least apologize," I said, which earned a slobbery wet lick. I grunted and looked at her with frustration. "I take that back," to which she warbled in laughter.

I dressed quickly, humming an early Snoggletog tune, until I realized what it was that made me so cheerful this morning. I had actually slept soundly through the night. Of course I dreamt, and the dream was most obviously about Hiccup. I shook my head and chuckled in mild annoyance. "Stupid yak-boy."

StormFly finally picked herself up as soon as I was done getting dressed. I scratched her under her chin playfully and she purred enthusiastically. "What'd ya say, girl? Visit Hiccup, then flying all day? Maybe meet up with the rest of the gang?" I asked, to which she nudged me happily.

We both darted down the stairs, and I was surprised to see my parents both up and relaxing. I greeted them hurriedly, grabbing an apple and racing for the door. "Morning!" I called to them and nearly made it through the entry, until my mom stopped me.

"Where you goin?" she asked and I halted mid step. I bit into the apple then turned to face her, looking relaxed and nonchalantly.

"Just to Hiccup's, to-"

"Ah. Right. Seein if he's 'ol right. I know." I watched her curiously as she smiled over to my father, who returned the smile back to me.

"Not long I'd say, til them two are together. Should we get that contract signed now, or yesterday?" dad joked and I stuck my tongue out at him, spitting pieces of my apple out. He chuckled then ushered me along.

"Bye!" I said ungracefully with another bite into my apple, then left my chuckling parents behind with dragon in tow. I darted down my steps, slight blush on my face, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Freya! This is going to work out well, 'init?" I asked to myself, which StormFly replied with a squawk. I turned to her, then smiled again. "Ready?"

I didn't wait for her answer, but ran in the other direction instead. I sprinted past a few Vikings and their dragons, knowing well that mine was somewhere waiting to swoop in at the exact moment. My smile brightened as the attention around Berk's streets suddenly flew to me in admiration.

People sort of thought us as heroes, now, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for Vikings to holler gratitude our way, or stare as you walked by. I absorbed the attention for another second, then smiled as I gave them a performance of tumbles, flips, and dives; finally ending by pushing off a wagon and jumping high into the air. I laughed with delight as StormFly caught me, and we sped off in the direction of Hiccup's house, leaving the stunned Vikings to return to their normal state.

We flew quickly, my giddy state of being not waning, and Hiccup's house soon came into sight. But their was something different going on at his house, or more like around it. Scores of Vikings were gathered in a circle around Hiccup's steps, all of them seemed to eager for a simple gathering.

My heart started to pound loudly as I hurried StormFly closer to the ground. Could it be that after four long tired days of waiting for my yak-boy, he was finally awake? Two-feet from the ground, before StormFly could touch down, I swung off of her back and landed on the ground. I leapt forward and sprinted up the hill, heart pounding and head spinning. 'Hiccup. Hiccup, don't be messing with me now. Hiccu-' I pushed my way through the thick crowd until I came face to face with those soft green eyes that I had not pleasured to see in over three days.

"It could use a few tweeks," he commented, turning to Gobber and smiling. The Vikings around us started laughing, but I paid no attention. My heart was practically out of my chest, pounding an imprint inside my rib-cage, readying to burst outside and dance around on the ground. My joy couldn't be contained as I smiled brightly, but I walked up nonchalantly without Hiccup seeing me. Acting on instinct, and earlier experience, I swung my left hand out and Hiccup grunted in pain as my fist connected with his bicep.

Once his eyes found mine he smiled lightly, his green eyes flashing. I grinned and said, "That's for scaring me." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Wha- What is it always going to be this way? Cause-" I shook my head whilst reaching for his green long-sleeve, pulling on the lace and bringing him closer. Our lips collided and I sighed into his mouth. His lips were soft and tasted everything I knew he was, yet there was also the taste of fish which I could only guess was from Toothless. 'Ew…' I ignored the taste as Hiccup greeted my lips by pressing further into the kiss. My gut started somersaulting the longer we kissed and I smiled against his, enjoying every second of it.

I pulled away reluctantly, but the wolf-whistles and the cat-calls coming from the other Vikings had turned my cheeks red. I let go of his shirt and stared at his befuddled face for a moment, before he broke into a grin. "I could get used to it!" We cackled along with the rest of the Vikings.

Stoick put a hand on the yak-boy's shoulder as Gobber handed him the new tail designed for Toothless. "Welcome home son." Speaking of the black dragon.

"NightFury! Get down!" Toothless bounded over the Vikings as if they were rocks that he could just bowl over. Snotlout's father, Spitelout, took the worst of it as Toothless all but squashed him. The black dragon reached his rider in a fury of excitement, eager for only one thing. The Vikings still standing laughed out loud and I nudged Hiccup. He turned to look at me and I smiled, jarring my head at StormFly who also burst through the crowd just as eager as her counterpart. He nodded to me and smiled.

* * *

_This is Berk._

I jumped onto StormFly's back as she lined up next to Toothless and Hiccup. I patted her head to which she squawked in happiness. "Hey, Astrid?" I turned to look at Hiccup as he nervously scratched his head. "Uh… back there- uh, when you- er… um, you know?" He avoided my gaze by fixing something on Toothless' saddle, but because so, he missed my smile.

"Yeah?"

He chuckled nervously, rubbing his head a little more vigorously. "That was- um… uh- are we… um?" I chuckled at his awkwardness. It was one of the many things I liked about him. Along with his smile, his laugh, his heart…

"There's no need to ask me out, Hiccup," I commented, shifting StormFly sideways to get closer to him. I leaned over her side so our faces were less than inches apart. His lovely deep green eyes met mine in embarrassment and laughter. "After all, I kissed you!"

His eyes suddenly shifted to devious and I didn't react in time before he reached up and kissed me. I closed my eyes and smiled into his soft lips as he gently pushed my bangs away from my eye. He pulled away and smiled up at me. "There now were even." I scoffed, yet noted his goofy grin with pleasure. "So about that marriage contract?"

I laughed, not at him or the contract, but for bliss. StormFly took to the sky first and we whisked ourselves away from the two, diving through the air like fish in water. Hiccup called up to me, to which I called back, "Whatever, Yak-Boy!"

_It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three._

Hiccup soon caught up to us in the sky and we flew around Berk on probably the last day before winter struck. The birds sang, the ocean air blew, and everything was as it should have been. We flew in close to the Vikings, startling a few unsuspecting ones with our whoops and cries of laughter. One man nearly spat out his ale because we caught him off-guard.

_Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless._

I glanced over to Hiccup who smiled at me, beaming with brilliant green eyes that I had missed days before. How was it that nearly a month before this, all I wanted was to be the greatest Viking Berk had ever seen. Yet now, I couldn't imagine my life without StormFly, or Toothless, and certainly not without Hiccup. 'Stupid yak-boy!'

_The people that grow here are even more so._

I hollered in laughter as Toothless and StormFly did aerial spins and flips, trying to out race each other.

_The only upsides are the pets._

I turned when I heard a familiar shout and saw that it was the rest of the gang by the bridge with their dragons. I waved them all over and soon we were all racing around Berk; laughing, joking, having a great time. The war was over. Our troubles were back to normal teenage Viking things, and it felt like nothing could stand in our way.

_While other places have ponies, or parrots… we have…_

_Dragons._

* * *

_**How To Train Your Dragon: Astrid Style**_

* * *

**Now that's it folks! Gosh, so sorry for the wait, but I wanted to write both chapters at once, so here it is finally. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Peace out!**


End file.
